


Hidden Omega's in Sheep's Clothing

by akiravadel



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiravadel/pseuds/akiravadel
Summary: Jack didn't like lying about what he is so he just didn't admit the truth... Maybe if he had things would've worked out differently. However being in a world where Omega's aren't really accepted caused his life to be a bit hectic.Mark can't figure out why he smells so good or why he's behaving like this around Sean? Maybe there's something off with him? He shouldn't respond this way to a beta... right?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye
Comments: 56
Kudos: 149





	1. Where It Begins?...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters! This was a story for fun I thought of a while back and decided to put it down on paper. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Now Jack didn't like to lie to his fans. Not really anyway, more lie by avoiding answering their questions. Most of his fans believed he was a beta and honestly, he was fine with them thinking that. Being as free spirited as he was he really preferred it.

The world wasn't the best with Omega's yet. They were considered the weaker gender letting their emotions guide them and even most were only used for children raising and maintaining the house. The last few years there had been more movements for Omega rights but it wasn't there yet. Even some were getting better jobs but this also led to stronger suppressants for unmarked Omega's. It still wasn’t great and people frowned down upon seeing Omega’s in higher up positions and even higher on YouTube.

Jack's mother was an omega but all his siblings and father were alpha's except for him. They assumed he was beta and joked about him being Omega given his stubborn nature. His dad used his alpha side a bit around the house, this included his voice and stance to intimidate the children but it bothered Jack the most. He would yell or push the kids around when they weren’t behaving, then the words he said we're often harsh and cut Jack deep, until he started taking anything he said with a grain of salt. Irishmen tended to be thicker skinned and rather harsh worded anyway. Still, it hurt coming from his own father. 

He would comment about how omegas weren't meant to lead exciting lives. That they were meant to stay home while the alpha worked and brought home the money. This mentality was going away in the everyday society, which Jack was incredibly thankful for.

It wasn't until he started college that his first heat hit and thank god he had a beta roommate. Normally their heats kicked in around their teen years but it seemed ol' Jackiboi was a late bloomer. It happened one late night streaming and he saw Markiplier actually followed him back!

Overjoyed Jack jumped up yelling for a moment before he told the stream what was happening. Heat spread through his body leaving him confused, so Jack ended the stream early only to fall into his first heat. Mewling on the floor of his room is where his beta roommate found him. It took about a week for him to come out of it and go to a doctor. The doctor had prescribed birth control and heat suppressants for Jack, mentioning he'd never seen such a late first heat before. He asked if he'd ever had an interest in an alpha before and honestly Jack hadn't. There was a girl he was talking to online from across the world but she was a beta. Now that he knew what he was he had to end the relationship.

Finding out what he actually was helped him realize what was missing from his life. So many pieces of his personality fell into place then. It explained so many behavioral traits that didn’t make sense being a beta. For one, alpha’s scent and demands got to him, where betas were not affected as much. He was also very caring and loving towards even people he didn't know. This led to his fanbase really liking him and questioning his second gender this whole time. 

Some time went by and enter the color haired years. Jack started to dye his hair green and had been gaming with Mark and the gang. Pax was in a couple days so Jack was going to fly out tonight and stay in a hotel. He'd never been to America before so he was getting rather fidgety, "I dunno Mark… just nervous."

At this point Mark had learned Jack had some fairly heavy anxiety and depression but Jack tried to hide it from them. He’d cover it up with excuses or pretend it didn’t bother him. Mark knew better and loved to encourage him as best he could. Growing up around overbearing Alpha's would do that to you, but Jack never brought it up, "it'll be fine Jack. If you need to step off stage you can but we'll all be there with you." 

Jack looked down from the Skype window with a heavy sigh, "I know… I've just never been around that many people… what if I say something wrong? Or hurt someone's feelings-"

A soft rumble was heard through the Skype call from Mark's chest, trying to help calm Jack down. It actually worked, "calm down, Jack. Deep breaths. Remember it's okay. No one's going to hurt you, they will all just be happy to see you and take pictures. Honest."

"Okay," came the soft reply. Looking back up at those chocolate eyes he smiled softly. Mark was such a good friend. Too bad they lived so far apart. Jack would love to spend more time with him. If he ever found a mate, Mark’s what he imagined they’d be like.

Mark felt his heart give a little flutter then. Huh… that had been getting stronger since they're been gaming together but Mark only recently started to notice it. Yeah, Jack was a beta but it was fine. Omegas were rather rare, about one to every twenty alpha's so Mark assumed he'd end up with a beta. Why not Jack? He liked him, they got along great, played against each other wonderfully and Jack handled him well. Mark wasn't blind, he knew he could be over the top and rather strong willed but Jack was something else. Looking down at the box next to his computer he smiled softly then looked back at the camera, "make sure to get some rest and Jack? Be safe. Text me when you get here and I'll come find you."

"I will," Jack waved bye as Mark did the same then logged off the computer. It would be a few days at the convention but filled with so much fun in store for them. Smiling, he rested a hand over his pounding chest. He'd get to see Mark in person. 

Mark logged off and leaned back in his chair. Was he really going to do this? Maybe he should wait a little longer but who knew when Jack would be back in the states? Grabbing the box he slipped it into his suitcase and climbed into bed for the night. He couldn't wait to meet Jack in person.

\----

Traveling to America had been such a long flight! His nerves were shot and he kept checking his bag over and over making sure his pills were there and that he had what he needed. He couldn't let himself go into heat around the group of alpha's. Well Mark, Wade and Bob were alpha's. Felix was a beta and his girlfriend Marzia was beta but she wasn't coming on that trip. 

The plane finally landed and poor Jack barely got any sleep but he just told himself he'd rest up later. At least that's what he told himself... On the ride to the hotel he texted Mark who quickly texted back that he'd meet him in the lobby. This was really happening! He was so nervous and excited meeting the person he looked up to so much. Sure they had been talking for months now but this was different.

Finally getting to the hotel he slipped out of the back of the taxir and pulled his bag out with him. Heading through the large sliding glass doors he looked around the large hotel. There was the checkout counter to the side, a seating area near the front and several business people moving about. In the sea of people moving he noticed a crowd by the elevators. That’s when he spotted the multiple hair colors and realized that was them. The gang was surrounded by a group of girls, poor guys. Looking through the crowd he spotted the mop of red hair and felt like his legs might give out. He was able to push forward heading towards that intoxicating sandalwood scent. 

Mark smiled politely to the girls but he kept glancing around for the green hair that should be headed their way. That was when he smelled something so good. Like… crisp spring and eucalyptus. Turning around he finally saw him, "Jack!" 

Pulling the slightly smaller man into a bear hug he laughed from his excitement of finally seeing him, "I'm so glad you made it!" Turning his head just a tad towards Jack he inhaled his scent. Never had he smell such an intoxicating scent before. Mark felt his stomach flutter from how delightful the little Irishman smelled. Maybe it was a body spray? 

Woah, did Mark just smell him? Jack was a little taken back by the act but didn’t say anything, "tanks! I'm glad to be here and tanks for invintin' me." Pulling back his cheeks were a little heated from the sort of intimate moment but he tried to not think too much of it. 

Bob and Wade came forward to shake his hand, "glad you made it!" 

Looking up at the other two men, Jack was surprised to see how tall they were in person, "tanks guys."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving. We have a big day tomorrow and Jack here just flew for a whole day," Mark chuckled explaining it to the guys. In a way he was trying to take care of him like he always did. He even got him things in video games, which didn't go unnoticed by the fans. Of course this didn't go unnoticed with Bob and Wade either.

Jack giggled softly scratching the back of his head, "yeah I wouldn't mind turning in early but I am starvin'. Let me check in and I'll meet you guys back here?" 

"It's alright, I'll help you," Mark reached out to take Jack's suitcase, their hands brushed briefly against each others. "Go get checked in, I'll walk you up." 

Jack smiled at Mark, "Okay! I'll be right back." With a giddy hop to his step he almost jogged to the desk to check in. 

Mark watched him go and saw him leaning against the desk pushing those little curvy hips out. He’d never noticed before but the tiny Irishman had a little cute figure to him and a booty. 

"Well well well, isn't this adorable," Bob said with a smug look on his face. 

Mark turned quickly to his friend and narrowed his eyes, "what?" 

~Oh defensive already? Interesting. All over a beta?~ Bob thought while watching Mark’s reaction to his comment. He would've expected this if Jack were an omega where the bond was strong but this over a beta? That was strange. 

Wade chimed in then, "you've been acting strange with anything to do with Jack. You've been defensive, angry, and really flirty."

"You know Jack's just a beta right?" Bob raised an eyebrow wondering if his friend was setting himself up for heartache. They could never fully bond and if Mark found an omega they would be forced to break up. 

“So? I don't expect to find some miracle omega that'll just be my bond mate and we'll run off into the sunset happily ever after together," Mark growled softly, pissed he was even bringing it up. "Jack and I get along great and he's kind and…" Cute he wanted to say but stopped himself.

"I'm just making sure,” Bob raised his hands in defense trying to calm Mark down. “I know it's rare that Wade and I found Omega's but I gotta tell you it's way different than a beta," Bob frowned at his friend worried he was rushing into a relationship that wouldn't work if he came across his mate. "It's just we all work together, you know?"

Mark understood where he was coming from. This could ruin their relationship and leave Jack out of the group, "I get it guys, geez. I'm not an idiot…" He never liked to admit it but he was one of the dumbest smart guys his friends knew. He knew a lot of random things but some of that common sense eluded him. Including anything dealing with relationships. He’d been through a few bad ones thinking that was what he deserved but that wasn’t the case. 

Coming back over Jack went to take his bag but Mark just turned to the elevators hitting the button to go up, "we'll be right back!" Mark called back at Wade and Bob before the doors to the elevator closed. The ride up Jack read over what was on the keycard for the hotel room. “1113… that just feels like the most bad luck room number ever.” 

“You should play the lotto with those numbers,” Mark joked but knew he’d have to play it for him since Jack wasn’t from there. As the doors opened they walked down the hall. Jack quickly found the room and went inside followed by Mark, "I'm in room 1315 if you need anything and I mean it. There's a lot of fans here and several of them can corner you. Or... if you're bored." He gave him that big grin of his.

Jack chuckled as Mark set his bag down, “I’m bored often… you might regret those words.” Walking over to him he grabbed a couple things he needed out of his bag. Wearing his little european strap bag to his chest he made sure to sneak a pill into that bag to take at dinner. Maybe an extra suppressant would help keep him unnoticed around all these alpha’s. 

“I doubt it,” Mark snickered and checked his phone, "Felix is here too. He said he's got a table for us but there's a bunch of people already there. Man… you know I'm glad to see everyone but sometimes it's a bit much." Even he liked his alone time. Running his hand over his face Mark groaned softly but he’d have to keep up appearances in public. 

Jack whined softly, "awe well… it's alright. I'm sure everyone's just excited to hang out." 

Mark slipped his phone back in his pocket and smiled softly, "yeah I guess you're right. I'd rather just have us hang out but yeah. Gotta see the people." He gave a very big over exaggerated grin. 

Jack blushed a little. Us? Oh he must mean with Bob and Wade too, "come on Markimoo." 

Heading back down they talked about a few people that might be there and what place they were eating at. Jack was starving at this point but thankfully the place was just across the street. It only took them a couple minutes to cross over and find the place. 

Maybe Felix has downplayed the amount of people, Jack hoped but there was no such luck. There were about fifteen YouTubers already there leaving them to scatter at one end of the table. Yelling, joking and enjoying themselves the evening seemed to be starting off hectic but nice. Jack clammed up a little as nerves got the better of him. He was scared of large crowds, scared someone would smell him, and just scared in general. Carefully sneaking his pill into his mouth he sipped his beer taking it discreetly. He didn’t need anyone realizing what he was in the middle of dinner. 

Mark noticed the happy guy from before was meek and sipping his beer and that just wouldn't do. With them not being mates he couldn’t just reach over and hold his hand or something otherwise it would cause more rumors about them. Well more so than usual. Mark glanced under the table at the Irishman across from him and spotted his leg. He reached his foot over he gently bopped his foot giving him a smile when he looked up. It was a simple way to check on him to make sure he was okay. 

Jack jumped when he felt the foot thinking he was in someone's way only to look up and see Mark smiling at him. The world slowed down to a snail's pace. Those chocolate creamy eyes were slightly hidden when the half Korean man smiled, that only made Jack's poor heart flutter more. Jack’s blue eyes seemed to shine in the lower light of the room making Mark feel butterflies in his stomach. 

Breaking eye contact, Jack blushed and lowered his head a little which made Mark raise a brow. What an odd reaction for a beta, well maybe he was just nervous. He chuckled softly, not minding that he was shy. It was actually really cute that he was blushing right now. 

The night moved on with them all joking and enjoying themselves. Once dinner was over they made their way back to their rooms Mark, Sean, Bob and Wade headed up the elevator of their hotel. Sean was a bit tipsy leaning halfway on Mark and halfway against the wall. The door opened to his floor and Mark stepped out still keeping an arm around his waist and holding Jack's arm over his shoulder, "I'll help this guy to his room." 

Sean waved over his shoulder, "see ya 'n the morn' boys!" Yeah he might've drank way too much.

"Good night Jack," Wade chuckled softly.

"Sleep it off buddy," Bob chuckled with him as the doors shut.

Mark helped Sean down the hallway and with being so close to him he really took in his scent. Normally beta’s were sort of muted in scent but Jack's smelled like crisp eucalyptus to him. Mark wanted to get a better smell of him but he didn't want to just lean over and scent him either, that would be rude. Getting to Jack's door he watched him fumble with his wallet and nearly drop it a couple times. Pushing Jack to lean against the door and plucked his wallet from his hand, "I'll take that."

"Hay!" The Irishman whined and went to reach for it but stumbled falling back against the door again. "Tats mine…"

"Oh I know. I'm just helping," pulling the key card out he slipped Jack's wallet back into Jack's back pocket. He pulled Jack back from the door so he could slide the card into it to let them inside. 

Pushing the door open with his foot Jack stumbled ahead the few steps to then fall onto his bed, "mnnnnmmm….." Grumbling into the sheets he felt wrecked. First traveling the whole day then overwhelmed with people for a few hours mixed with alcohol. Fun times. He really needed to rethink his life choices. Looking up at Mark as he came over to help him out of his jacket he smiled. Okay maybe his life choices weren't that bad.

Mark slipped his shoes off setting them on the floor then pulled Jack's wallet back out along with his phone. Putting them on the stand next to the bed he looked down at Jack, "where's your charger?" 

Jack inhaled deeply to wake himself back up not realizing he'd closed his eyes. Pointing to his backpack he then slurred, "in me sack… first pocket." As he said it Mark moved to go into the bag and Jack froze, realizing what else was in that pocket. Holding his breath he watched those tan hands go in and heard the bottle shake as Mark pulled out the cord. It didn’t look like he saw it but he certainly heard it.

The half Asian man smiled at Jack when he stepped back over to plug in the charger then his phone, "that way you'll have your phone tomorrow." 

Sean let out the air he was holding. Hot damn… that was close. Not just close, he fucking touched them! Thankfully Mark didn't pry, maybe he thought they were anxiety meds or something, "tanks, Merk…" That moment was oddly sobering when your friend almost spots your omega suppressant pills. 

Mark smiled down at him patting his back, "do you need anything else? Oh we have to get there at eight so… Here." Picking up Jack's phone he spoke to it. "Okay phone… set alarm for seven a.m." The phone repeated saying the alarm as Mark spoke. "This way you can shower and we'll grab an easy breakfast on the way. Sound good, Jackiboi?" 

Pushing onto his side he smiled up at Mark softly, "you're… taking care of me… it's cute." His tired eyes slid closed. His green hair was a mess on his head from flopping around on the way to the room. "Tomorrow's gonna be… fun…" Laying there he started to drift asleep.

The thing he didn't see was the surprise on Mark's face. He hadn't realized he was taking care of him. He never noticed how much he took care of him even before now. Jack was a beta and he was acting like he was an omega. Running his fingers through his own messy hair he sighed heavily. 

Bob was right to be worried. Here he was already head over heels for the little beta like he was an omega. He worried maybe he was in too deep. This wasn’t a normal alpha reaction to a beta so it was a little startling.

Mark stood and shut the light off to leave to go to his own room. It was strange wanting to take care of a beta. Not that an alpha couldn't fall in love with a beta it just wasn't the same. They couldn't fully bond, they could only partially and once the Omega was found it would only end in heartache for the beta. Maybe he'd talk to him about it later.

\---

The weekend flew by before they knew it. Panels, signings, meet and greets all passed them by. They had such a great time and met so many wonderful people. Jack had been thrilled! He'd never experienced that before. Over the weekend he noticed Mark glancing his way. He claimed he was just making sure he was okay when Jack asked him what was wrong but that look felt a little deeper than that. Jack found himself blushing more and feeling a little self conscious under his stare. He'd even become more nervous around him. Then it turned to teasing each other and playing off each other. They'd play card games, tickle one another and make off the wall flirty comments. 

Sean found himself sticking closer to Mark, nearly shoulder to shoulder with him the whole time. Mark felt more at ease with him right there so he could protect him. He did notice he was more relaxed at this convention with him there. Maybe having his crush close was helping.

Everyone, including the fans noticed. They felt it was just the natural thing to do. By the last day Sean was super sad that he had an early flight. He also regretted how he said goodbye to everyone so quickly. Especially to Mark. He wished they had more time together but before he knew it he was back home at his apartment. The trip home felt so long and Sean found himself tearing up the whole time wishing he was back in the states with his friends. 

Making a sad vlog he cried a little during the video when he got to the part where he had to leave. He missed them, but especially missed Mark. Uploading the video he just felt depressed now. He missed them terribly and just wanted to lie down and sleep the rest of the year. 

Ping!

Looking down at his phone he smiled. A text from Mark.

//I'm glad you made it home safe! We need to plan for the next video. I'll Skype you in a few hours so we can figure out what we want to do. Miss ya bud!//

Jack chuckled and texted back, //You goober!//

Mark sighed heavily as he sat on his bed reading the text from Jack. He fumbled with the box in his hand. He had been planning to start courting Jack but the weekends went by so quickly, then with the things Bob and Wade said made him hesitant. What if they were right? Although what if they were wrong? The worry made the red-head over think what he should do about him and Jack. 

Setting the box back on his nightstand Mark frowned feeling his stomach flutter. He wanted to act on impulse like he normally did and do what his heart told him but he didn’t want to mess up the group either. Maybe he’d give it some time and see if these feelings were really real. With that in mind he went to bed trying to ease the anxiety in the back of his mind about how far away Jack was from him now.


	2. Courting A Beta Should Be Fine Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to finally go through with it... but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of Mornin'! Moving right along with the boys. 
> 
> Wait till you see this...

Jack was growing subscribers fast and time moved rather quickly the last couple of years. He'd gone to a few conventions, collabed with so many people and filmed a ton of videos. Overall it was going well. He talked to Mark often. Since they game together every week he'd talk to Mark often about all kinds of things. Their friendship had grown so much and that only meant the flirting got worse. 

Then they decided to work together on their own brand of clothing this helped bring Jack over more often on a business visa. They decided on a comfortable material and designed simple clothing for gamers that weren’t so worried about what they looked like. Jack of course had a good fashion sense but Mark just liked to be comfortable and hang out in his workout clothes. Recently though Mark was starting to get a better fashion sense that Jack rather liked. Now that they had their own brand however this made Mark realize how great they were together. Even if they got upset with each other they would joke and be friends again right after. It seemed like they couldn’t be angry at each other for long.

That shy Jacksepticeye Mark once knew was becoming his own man on YouTube. There he stood on his own two feet after only a couple short years, making a name for himself and turning this into a fulltime living. Seeing how strong this beta was made his heart soar.

Mark hated that he never went through with starting the courting process with Sean. It was so much harder to try to do across the sea. The only thing keeping him sane at the moment was the fact he was insanely busy and barely had any downtime. In fact his downtime was talking to Jack or business with Jack. The calls help ease the loneliness a bit when he was alone late at night. Jack would get up to game with him until Mark fell asleep or Mark would stay up to see Jack. With the eight hour difference it made for weird talking times.

Finally Mark had a few video ideas along with some business decisions and needed Jack there in person so he planned to invite him to stay over. This would give him the time to actually court him this time damn it! All the times before were either surrounded by other people or quick fly in visits and fly back. Nothing they had done in the time in-between messed up their relationship so he decided to go for it.

Hitting the call button he waited till he saw that familiar mop of hair, "good morning Jack!" 

Jack yawned then sipped his coffee, "mornin'... Well evening to you… " He grumbled and looked at the time. Eight in the morning. Jack always struggled to sleep and would end up awake late at odd hours then sleep in till late in the afternoon. Mark on the other hand would get up between six and seven in the mornings to take care of his pup and work out. Jack had no idea how he did that almost every day!

Today he was tired because his heat cycle was coming in about a week making him feel extra worn out, "you texted saying you wanted me to visit?" Jack rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand letting out another yawn. In the morning he was always so sluggish until he got at least a whole coffee in. 

God he was just so freaking cute, Mark couldn't handle it! Over their years of friendship Mark was slowly noticing he liked talking to Sean. A lot. He wanted him around all the time even if he was a beta. That no longer mattered to him, he didn't care if he found an omega in the future, he wasn't leaving Jack! Gently rubbing his fingers over his Alpha ring that he had with him hidden in the box before, he smiled softly into the camera, "yeah I have about five video ideas but I need you here to do them. Plus a couple business meetings." 

His Heist with Markiplier was coming up so he was running out of time to film other things. This was going to be a huge feat so he wanted to really ask if Jack would help with it. Mark knew he lived in Ireland but he wanted to court him anyway, to make this beta his mate. Jack understood him better than anyone, he handled his eccentric side well and they enjoyed each other's company. 

Chuckling softly Sean knew that look, "is this because of the Heist video? I can only get a three month extension you know. Then I have to wait six months before I can come back again." Living in another country was becoming a problem for them especially with them running a business together. Although if Mark was courting him then his paperwork would be pushed through very quickly. Mates could die if separated for too long so thankfully it was illegal across the board. He really had thought of everything to get him there.

"I know but we'll worry about that later and yes there is that too. Come on! We can plan it all out. I could really use your help Jack," Mark whined softly and pouted at the camera. Those adorable brown eyes looked right into the camera lens.

Jack made a flat face at him, raising an eyebrow, "really? Not like you're not surrounded by hundreds of others who can help." He couldn’t be Mark’s first choice? There was no way. He lived on the other side of the world!

"They're not my best friend though, Sean," Mark switched back to his real name when he wanted him to know he was serious. 

Jack looked up at Mark's face feeling his cheeks heat up, "I… I know…" Okay, maybe there was a reason he wanted Jack there. They did trust each other immensely with their projects and could be harshly honest with each other without hurt feelings.

"I also have a surprise for you," Mark grinned widely at Jack's expression. It was adorable that Jack still got embarrassed easily. 

"Oh no, what kind of surprise?" Sean looked at Mark's overly happy expression and assumed it wasn't going to be a good surprise.

"You don't trust me?" Mark couldn't stop the huge grin on his face. 

"Not when you smile like that, no," Sean chuckled knowing that face usually meant Mark was up to no good. 

"Well this time you should because it's a personal surprise, not a video surprise," Mark chuckled with a wiggle of his finger, hoping that would help ease his worry. 

"Really?" If Sean had dog ears they would've perked up then with his blue eyes going wide. "You don't have to do anything special for my visits Mark."

Mark waved his hand, "it's alright, I want to and… it's.." Getting a little nervous himself he blushed. "It'll be alright. You'll see." He just needed to get him there and then work his magic.

"Alright, Mark. I trust you," Jack admitted with a small smile. "I'll go." He'd just have to make sure to take his suppressants and really stick with them while he was there. Maybe he could claim to be sick for a couple days and hide in the spare guest room during the worst days. He’d done that on a trip before but thankfully he left before it fully kicked in on that visit a year ago.

Mark let out a loud happy whoop throwing his fist into the air, "I can't wait! This is going to be a blast! I'm gonna head to bed! Let me know when you will arrive and I'll come pick you up!" 

How could Jack say no to that happy face? Deep down he knew he had really strong feelings for Mark but he assumed he'd want someone else, than a person hiding as a beta. Mark deserved better than him anyway since Sean was married to his work. It was nice to imagine sometimes though, “sleep well Markimoo.” 

Finding a flight four days from then he sent the information to Mark and made sure his passport and paperwork were sent through for his work trip. As long as he visited his company he could stay for three months so this shouldn’t be a problem. Also he was working towards his own coffee company soon and the home office was based in L.A. He really needed to think about moving over soon. 

The next few days flew by as he got ready for his trip. He sent over a few files to Mark in case he needed to edit while he was there. Jack also had Robin to edit so he’d send him what he could and anything he couldn’t do he’d at least have his information at Mark's. Packing a laptop, his camera and two bags of clothes he was ready for his trip. Sending a quick text to Mark before he boarded his plane he let him know he'd be landing on time. 

What he didn't realize was the bottle he left on the counter in his bathroom. 

\---

Mark was so beyond excited he had to wear himself out to go to bed on time. He did an extra round on his exercise bike then thankfully was able to pass out. By the time his alarm went off in the morning he about sprang from his bed in excitement. Taking Chika for a run he came back still bouncing on his toes. 

Cleaning himself up he made breakfast and checked the time. Jack would be landing in a couple hours. He just couldn't contain himself. He was like this last time too. Like a dog waiting for his owner to return home.

"I'm so dumb Chika," Mark cooked his eggs and looked down at his pup. "I've been so head over heels for him for… God… years. I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to court him. I hope he accepts." 

Chika panted softly as she sat in front of Mark wagging her tail. That big smile on her face. Mark couldn't help but smile back and hope this would turn out okay. Reaching down to pet her he looked back at the time. Only two minutes had passed, "uggghhhh…" Time was moving so agonizingly slow!

There was so much to go over with Jack, not only about courting him but they had a new line to their clothing coming out, then the Heist fiasco which would take months to film, their collab videos and starting a new channel with Ethan. Sweet little omega Ethan. He had a hard time on youtube but as people came to accept Omega's more it was getting easier for the lad. He wasn't into Ethan that way but Tyler still made sure Ethan wasn't there when he was in heat. That would make the year interesting actually. They'd figure it out. 

About a year ago Tyler started courting Ethan and they bonded soon after. Ethan was full heartedly set on not having children, especially right now so they were extra careful with birth control. It worked out in Mark's favor so he didn't have to worry about losing a partner in filming. It was selfish yeah, but they were all busy working on their projects. 

Grabbing his keys he glanced at the welcome gift basket filled with snacks for Jack. It also had a limited edition LOTR special blu ray set. He knew those were Jack's favorite movies. Honestly he had to look up how to court someone since he'd never done it. He even asked the guys for help. 

It sounded like they typically would give a gift and if it was welcomed then there was a dinner date where the ring would then be presented. If the ring was accepted then it would only be a short amount of time before the bonding. The alpha ring was linked to Mark that he'd received when he'd come of age presenting as an alpha. Although it would be a more one sided bond till the bite bond was completed, but that was fine. He'd be able to sense if he was scared or in danger. If he removed it he'd have a terrible urge to get to him immediately. 

Mark had never given the ring away even with his past girlfriends. He never felt that connection with them. Although with a beta having his ring he didn't know how well it'd work, or how well the bite would for that matter. He read over time the bite mark bond with a beta can be strong if the feelings were strong. Either way it didn't matter. He wanted Jack and that was that, bond or not.

Checking the time it had only been ten minutes! He needed to get out of there before he started pulling his hair out. Making sure Chika was fed, he pushed a dirty clothes basket to the side and threw a pair of undies sitting on the floor into it. Mark wasn't the tidiest person. He suffered from creative mess mind. Many people who were creative and worked hard left their place a mess. Maybe he should hire a maid? He was weird about people he didn't know in his space though. Naw, he'd clean up later. 

Slipping his shoes on he grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys before heading out the door. Hooking his phone up in the car he started towards the airport. It'll take him a while to get there anyway. Stopping on the way he waited at a coffee shop to answer some emails and texts he forgot about. He really needed to turn off the read message so people wouldn't think he read it and ignored them. Even though that's what he did. He needed to just read it and answer but he was awful at that. 

Then his email dinged letting him know Jack's plane was landing in ten minutes. Smiling he ordered a coffee for Jack before heading over to the airport. Jack picked an overnight flight, which was a smart move sometimes. It allowed him to rest a little and there were less people to corner him. He knew he'd need coffee to stay awake long enough to get onto the other sleeping cycle. 

Waiting in the pickup area Mark set their drinks down next to him and waiting to see him come through. 

Jack was getting super suspicious with him lately. Their last trip he played it off like them almost kissing wasn't a big deal. They didn't even bring it up again. A trip before there was a moment where Jack almost kissed Mark but they moved away before anything happened. Mostly because Wade was there. Mark never even mentioned liking Jack that way besides their normal filming banter. Right now he had no idea what he was walking into. It wasn't like Mark hadn't got him presents before. He'd even mailed him stuff but this was going to be a bit different.

The trip over wasn't so bad. After traveling so much over the years he'd become an expert at flying even though he was horribly afraid of heights. He tried to not think about it. Napping on the plane he was thankfully not recognized this time so he was able to actually rest. 

Getting off the plane he was tired but determined to stay up the whole day. Maybe a nap later to make it till dinner time. Yeah, a nap sounded good right about now. 

Grabbing his bags he headed out pushing his glasses further up his nose and hid under his hoodie. It was only nine in the morning in America which was a whopping 5am where he was from. Jackiboi was, to put it simply, dragging ass. He'd make it though. 

Walking down the ramp to the pickup area he spotted Mark immediately and smiled seeing the coffee in his hands, "Mark!" 

Mark spotted him and for a moment it felt like a slow moving romance movies scene. There he was. Oh fuck there he was making Mark feel like his heart was pounding in his chest. This was really happening, "Sean!" 

Pulling the Irishman into a tight embrace he took in his scent. He still smelled the same and it was amazing, "how was the flight?" Eucalyptus… It was to the point Mark had scents around the house in that smell.

"Fine but I see coffee gimme gimme," Jack reached for it after pulling back from the hug and took a big gulp of the hot liquid. Black with two sugars, perfect.

Mark giggled grabbing the roller bag from Jack's other hand, "I see how it is. Coffee’s more important than me. We really should have an intervention about your addiction Sean." 

Jack shook his head, "nope. Can't. The withdrawal would literally kill me." Stopping for a second he took a couple more big gulps then followed him out to the car. 

"Well we don't want that," Mark chuckled with a shake of his head. He brought Jack out to his car and opened the doors to throw his bags in. Jack slipped into the passenger seat and leaned back to nurse his coffee some more.

"Are you hungry? I can grab something on the way?" Heading out Mark jumped on the highway to head back to his place. 

"I'm alright. They fed us fairly decent plane food. It was beans, sausage and toast," Jack let out a big yawn which forced his eyes closed until it was done. Smiling over at Mark he reached up to push his hoodie down and fix his hair. 

"I'll never understand European breakfast," Mark turned onto his exit to zig zag into town. 

"Naw America is just programmed to think what breakfast is thanks to cereal ads,"Jack went back to sipping his coffee. 

Mark wondered if that was true but didn't ask, he'd look it up later. The drive home was fairly quiet after that which was fine. They had gotten to the point of comfortable silence a long time ago. 

Pulling in he helped Jack bring his things inside letting Chika happily greet Jack, "how's my Chika?! I missed you girl." Kneeling on the floor, Jack dropped his bag to love on Chika for a minute. She always took to him more so than many people he brought over. Actually she took to him like she did Ethan. Maybe because they were both so good natured, he didn't even put two and two together. 

Chika wiggled and loved on Jack skipping over Mark, "geez first the coffee now taking my dog from me." Mark teased him, he wasn't really upset he was just messing with him. 

Jack giggled and eventually got up bringing his bag to the island in the kitchen and set it down, "please tell me that's not the same socks." He pointed to the corner of the kitchen where a pair of Mark's socks had been sitting for a couple months. Since Jack's last visit where they got in a sock throwing contest for some silly reason.

Looking over at it Mark then burst out laughing, "IT IS!!!" He rested a hand against the counter to lean over laughing hard. 

Jack giggled but made a face at the same time, "eeeewww!! Gross Mark! You need to clean up! Gross boy!" Although being surrounded in the alpha’s scent was rather comforting.

Mark threw his head back laughing even more at Jack's response. He knew he was a mess but it was just him here most of the time. Ethan would tidy when he was over but he only did so much. Mark tried to keep up but there were just so many projects going he didn't have time. 

Jack rolled his eyes but then he noticed the welcome gift basket. It had the huge ‘WELCOME’ lettering across the top, "what's this?"

Mark coughed a couple times to stop his laughing then smiled pointing at the basket, "welcome back to America. Figured you'd want some snacks. You're going to be here a while, might as well get things I know you'll eat." 

Jack looked at the basket then smiled warmly at Mark, "that's really nice thank you. Ohhh… cheesy puffs- oh! Those spicy chips from the cons!"

"I remembered you snacking on those before. I thought you'd like them," Mark's heart was pounding hard wondering if he'd accept this first gift.

"Oh nice! Lord of the rings!! It's all of them! This is amazing Merk! Thanks man," Jack reached up patting Mark on his shoulder. This made Mark’s heart flutter in his chest. Gift accepted. Step one compete. 

"I'm glad you like it. Hey I'm going to take us out to that really nice steak house I told you about. Just us, so no big crowd," Mark leaned against the counter and smiled at Jack. 

"Sure! That sounds delicious. I remember you talking about it before," Jack turned to pick up his bag to take back to the spare room. Tossing it onto the floor, Mark followed behind with his rolling bag. 

"I guess until then… I have a recording to do and a meeting. The meeting I'd love if you'd join. The second pair of ears always helps…. And the video is a scary game if you want to join," Mark offered up mostly because he wanted to spend time with him. Then it would also give him something to do. The other thing was he didn't want to just leave Jack for a couple hours now that he was here. 

"If you want. I don't mind," Jack smiled at Mark making sure to grab his phone. 

Mark led Jack up into his recording room and rolled the extra chair over for Jack to sit next to him. The next couple hours were the meeting with their clothing brand and for setting up the Heist, then their fun horror game together. Having a sort of backseat driver for the game was interesting. They switched after a few minutes or when either of them died. The video ended up funny because Jack jumped at a scare and Mark literally screamed and flung himself back. They both fed off the fear making it scarier but also funner to play since they weren't gaming alone. 

Once that was done Mark started editing and Jack moved to the couch in the back to answer some tweets. He eventually fell asleep breathing softly on the couch surrounded by Mark’s scent. It wasn't till Mark turned to go pee that he saw him asleep. Smiling softly he stepped over to the couch looking down at the adorable man. Tonight was going to be amazing yet nerve wracking. He'd let him sleep for now. 

Mark peed then headed down to pick up a little bit, there was just so much to clean he gave up and came back up to edit. That needed to get done today so his schedule would stay on time. . 

At some point when he was editing Jack left. He didn't hear him get up but he saw that he was gone. Sending the other video to lixian he headed back down to look for Jack who had set up a game in the living room. He was curled up under a blanket with Chika napping on him. Seeing him come down out of the corner of his eye he smiled over at Mark, "I didn't want to bother you. You seemed to really be in the zone."

Mark came over to plop onto the couch next to Jack, "I was. It's alright." Leaning back against the couch he yawned and watched the game Jack was playing. The new Mario Cart. It looked like Jack was about to win the cup. Curled under the blankets with the nice warm pup he knew he was getting into the nesting mode for his heat.

Jack glanced over at Mark from the corner of his eye. Since he got there Mark had been hiding something. It was starting to really bother him. It was like he was waiting for that surprise to jump out and scare him so it was driving Jack crazy! Okay, maybe it was him being paranoid since he mentioned a surprise. Not that the visit hadn’t been pleasant so far, it had just been wondering when this surprise was going to show its ugly head. Jack still wasn’t convinced it wasn’t some crazy thing Mark came up with.

“I can feel your eyes looking at me, whats up?” Mark smirked, turning his head to look at Jack.

Jack’s cheeks burned then, Mark had learned how to read him so well. He really had the worst poker face so he didn’t even try really. “I-I mean-I um… I’m just… waiting for this surprise to well… surprise me.” 

Mark looked over the Irishman’s face seeing the worry there, then a soft smile came over his lips, “oh it’ll surprise you. Trying to get me to give it away before it’s time! I’ll kick your ass!” Sitting up he grabbed the slimmer man's side tickling him. Jack let out a shriek and yanked himself away waking poor Chika up causing the sweet pup to start barking.

“Heeheehehehehhe sorry Chika,” Mark giggled and pushed himself up checking the time. “It's about dinner time. We can head over there a little early and check out the downtown area.” 

Jack pet Chika calming her down then turned back to Mark, “Sure, let me get me jacket.” He headed over to the spare room to grab his jacket but also changed into a nicer shirt.

Mark pet his pupper then made sure she had food and water, "this is it girl. Wish me luck." He whispered to his puppy while she munched away at her food. 

Mark grabbed his own jacket and everything he'd need to drive them. Touching his pocket he felt the velvet black ring case there. He really hoped Jack would accept it or not be too upset with him if he decided to say no. It would be a little awkward if he did at first but they'd work past it. 

Jack came back out running his fingers through his hair. He had on those adorable glasses a button up long sleeve, dark jeans and the denim/black fabric jacket he liked to wear. Mark was in dark jeans, black and white long sleeve button up that he already had rolled up to his elbows. His jacket was black and hung loosely around his body. 

“We clean up good,” Smiling to Jack he rested his hand on his lower back to guide him out, locking the door behind them. The drive to downtown had been nice. He played music and they sang along till he turned on the street leading into downtown. There were lights strung up that were lit up over the street and trailing down the several businesses along the road. Jack looked out the window oohing and awing at everything they passed, “Oh Mark! Is that an ice cream shop?” 

Mark smiled over at Jack, “It is. We can grab some after dinner if you’d like?” It almost felt like second nature to be together with Jack like this. In the dying light of the night he looked incredibly handsome. Wide eyed and excited Mark found him so endearing when he was like that. 

Pulling up to the valet he slipped out and grabbed his ticket for parking. Coming around there was another gentleman opening the door for Jack, he went to apologize as he tried to leave the car quickly. He'd never used to valet parking before so he didn’t know what to do. Jack started to wiggle out but Mark was already there and offered his hand to him helping him out. 

For a moment Jack looked up at Mark as he held his hand, he almost felt like they were on a date. Slipping his hand back from Mark’s he started playing with his finger nails. Now he was nervous. This whole air around them felt like a date and like they were a couple. No, Mark was just his friend, he didn’t want him like that. That was when he noticed his body was feeling rather warm. He knew he didn’t pack suppressants in his little bag so he’d have to wait till they got back to the house. The little omega didn’t usually take them for another couple hours so he should be fine. Hopefully. His heat was due any day now though so he had already felt the need to nest which was why he was on the couch with Chika. Curled under the warm blanket with the pup was super comfortable. Thankfully Mark’s home was familiar so he didn’t feel the need to hide out under a bed or in a closet. 

Mark leaned over to whisper to him, “it’s alright. Deep breath Jack. I got a private spot.” Resting his hand on his lower back he led Jack inside the really nice place. Mark went to the front to check them in but they still had a little wait. There was a bar to wait at if they wanted or they could text him when it was ready. “You want a drink? There’s a deck out the back with a little garden area. Or we can go for a walk?”

“Um… I could go for a walk after dinner, but a drink in the garden sounds nice,” Jack smiled up at Mark, feeling a little less nervous now. It was sweet how much Mark always took care of him. Heading over to the bar he ordered a scotch on the rocks and Mark got a ginger ale. He didn’t want to drink and risk a reaction on a night like this.

Heading out the back with him there were a couple people out there but they were in their own romantic haze. Slowly walking through the garden they mozzied along taking in the string lights, pretty flowers and romantic bushes cut into hearts. The path led to a few branches of seating areas for more privacy but overall it was rather romantic and secluded. 

“Thanks for coming out here. I really appreciate having you here to help me with these videos,” Mark started, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. This was the most nervous he’d ever been about anything! He felt like his heart might explode! He continued when Jack looked at him. “I really mean that. It’s been super stressful planning all of this. Just having a second voice, who knows me and that I can trust on a big project like this really helps take some of the weight off my shoulders.”

“Of course,” Jack didn’t mean for his voice to come out so small. He felt like this was almost a proposal. The romantic setting, nice place and alone on a pretty walk. Really felt like a proposal.

“I trust you in every sense of the word. I know we’ll argue about some of it. You know how I get going sometimes but I know you have my best interest at heart and I have yours,” okay now Jack was really feeling nervous this really did feel like a proposal but there was no way. 

“You’ve been an amazing partner in crime and my best friend. I just really want to thank you and… give you this,” Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. 

Jack stared at it for a second before he reached for it, “you um… really didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“Yes I did, this is a long time coming,” Mark smiled softly when Jack took it. He watched as he flipped it open and those blue eyes went wide.

“Wow! This is… wow, it’s gorgeous,” Jack took the tungsten ring out which had Mark insignia around it in red. Looking over the ring Mark took back the box and waited nervously. Jack inspected it, thinking how pretty it was. Okay not a proposal.

“I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and that I never want to lose you,” Mark smiled warmly. He hadn’t rejected him! 

“Oh Mark, I’m not going anywhere,” Jack giggled softly then slipped the ring on the middle finger of his left hand. “Wow it fits. It’s beautiful Mark, thank you.” 

Mark felt overjoyed seeing him slip the ring on and pulled him into a tight hug, “no… thank you.” 

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark smiling, “you’ve been really overworking yourself lately. It’s really okay Mark. I’m here whenever you need me.”

Mark’s phone started to go off in his pocket so he pulled back, “let's go have dinner! I’m starving!” Now that the stress of Jack accepting his ring was over he could start courting him properly and could actually relax. 

Heading back inside with Jack they were led to the side and into a private room that was surrounded by plants separating them from the other tables onto a balcony looking over the downtown area.The half table they sat at had them sitting next to each other to look out over the lights and cars driving by. The music was rather nice and they could smell the amazing food cooking. Sitting down at the table a waiter came over to grab their order.

Jack looked over the menu and ordered the grilled chicken stuffed with cheese with loaded potatoes and spring veggies. Mark ordered the steak, mac and cheese with the spring veggies too. 

The next few minutes were a blur of salad and bread. Music was turned down to a more romantic setting after the waitress noticed the ring on Jack’s finger. It was then she realized what kind of special evening this was. 

They talked and joked the whole evening. Planning on their next videos together. Mark knew he’d have to talk to him about moving here but he was a little worried about bringing it up. He knew how much Jack loved Ireland, so the move was going to be hard. It made more sense for Jack to move here anyway since everything they worked on together was here. Their meal came and they devoured it. 

“I can’t wait! These next few months are going to be amazing,” Mark reached over to hold Jack’s hand that was resting on the table. 

Jack was a couple drinks in at that point and feeling rather good. Smiling at Mark he gently held his hand too, blushing softly, “yes, yes I’m excited too.” Looking down at their hands he watched Mark’s thumb gently rub over the ring on his middle finger. If only Mark and him could be like this all the time. 

Mark paid for their food even though Jack insisted he could pay for himself. Mark just smiled and threw the money on the table, not wanting to wait for the change. Taking Jack’s hand again he led him outside to go for a walk down the street towards the ice cream place. 

Blushing a little Jack really felt like they were on a date still. It was nice. Especially Mark holding his hand. He’d always been affectionate with him and it was hard to not nuzzle under Mark’s chin and take in that wonderful sandalwood scent. 

Walking down the street Jack couldn’t stop blushing while they held hands and window shopped. Mark felt like his heart was going to explode, he was so happy. The lights were bright in the low light of the night, shining off of Mark’s chocolate eyes. Jack found himself staring into them and enjoying the nice feeling of the night. 

Walking back up after a while they stopped for ice cream at the shop Jack spotted before. Mark grabbed a butter pecan on a waffle cone and Jack grabbed cookie dough on a cone. Walking along together they ate their ice cream and came across a guy playing on a guitar. Mark pointed over at a table on the side giving Jack a smile. Smiling back at him, Jack walked over to sit together listening to the sweet song and eat their ice cream. A couple songs later they threw out their papers and headed back to the car.

Mark was floating on air and couldn’t wait to get home with him. They both slid into the car and headed back to the house. As Mark opened the door to his home Jack quickly went into the kitchen turning the lights on to take a picture of the ring, “this is really nice. Thank you.”

Mark hung up his jacket and chuckled softly, “yeah of course… I mean… thank you for accepting it.” Coming into the kitchen he saw him taking a picture and worried a little. “What’re you doing there, Sean?”

“I was going to post about it,” Jack typed away on his phone and rested his elbows against the counter.

“WHAT?! A-Already?!” Mark panicked and came over to Jack. “U-Usually people don’t talk about that s-so soon.”

“What?” Jack jumped at Mark’s yell to look at him. Raising a brow he didn’t know why he was so panicked. “So soon? Some people live stream presents they’re given.”

Presents? 

Mark swallowed hard, “Sean… you know what that ring is don’t you?” He pointed at the ring around Sean’s middle finger.

“What it is?... N-No…. what is it?” Sean stood up straight to look at Mark. 

Mark stood there for a long moment realizing Sean had no clue what he’d agreed to, “fuck Sean… if you weren’t a beta this could’ve been a huge misunderstanding.”

“Wh-Why?” Sean interjected quickly turning to Mark his face going a little paler than usual.

Mark laughed nervously, “that’s my alpha ring… I’m trying to court you.”

ALPHA RING?! Oh fuck! Sean didn’t even think about it. Looking down at the ring he felt a heat spread through his body and his head swim. Alpha rings could be removed from beta’s but not from omega’s. Not that easily at least...

“Since you’re a beta um… if you don’t want me to court you you can just take it off unless… you’re still interested?” Mark smiled over at Jack.

Jack looked up at him then proceeded to pass the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... what will poor Sean do now?


	3. It's Gettin' Hot In Here, So Take Off-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a nice taste of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Smut ahead! 
> 
> Please enjoy~

That certainly wasn't the reaction Mark was hoping for. Rushing forward his arms wrapped around his little Irishman before he had time to fully buckle. Jack was already coming around as his body jolted back awake to hold onto Mark, "hang on hang on… Jesus christ…" 

Scooting him to the living room he let him slump onto the couch then sat next to him keeping his hands on his shoulders to help steady him, "you with me Jack? You alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm here… holy fook… Mark," reaching his hands up he rubbed it over his face trying to help clear the fog in his head. "Could I have… a wet wash cloth or something? I feel hot…"

"Of course, yeah...um…" Mark got up quickly going to the linen closet in the hallway. Wetting the small wash cloth in the sink before ringing it out to get most of the water out of it. This was certainly not what he expected at the end of this night. Coming back over to Jack he handed it to him then sat back down next to him on his couch. 

"Thanks and um… sorry that just happened…" Jack wasn't fully sure he knew what happened. He removed his glasses to rub the cloth over his face trying to calm himself down. 

"It's alright… I didn't know you didn't know what that was," Mark scratched the back of his head. What now? “I thought everyone knew…”

"Yeah I… don't know too much about alpha rings or… courting or whatever. I've never really cared to know," Jack was trembling a little, his body coming down from the sort of faint and shock that just happened so the adrenaline was wearing off. 

"Really? Why not? That seems to be everyone's obsession lately. Maybe it’s just because I’m an alpha and everyone’s asking me about my ring," Mark leaned against the couch watching Jack carefully. This was new territory for them, alpha's didn't really talk about this since it was soulmate stuff. Not like, oh I fucked this person kind of alpha stuff. This was more romantic stuff. 

"You know I... I never really thought about it, since I'm always working, so it never became a thought, you know?" Jack mumbled but it was true. He assumed it'd never happen, especially with Mark! 

Mark couldn't stop the little nose laugh that came from him then, "honestly yeah… I do know. I've known for a long time. This wasn't just a spur of the moment Sean." 

Jack looked over at him putting the cool cloth against the back of his neck, "oh?" He didn't know what else to say. 

"No. Remember when we went to that first convention together? We spent the weekend having such a fun time," Mark smiled at the memory looking into those blue eyes he cared for so much. Cupping his hands together on his lap he leaned his elbows against his knees watching the other reactions, "I carried it with me the whole time wanting to give it to you but I was scared." 

"Why?" Sean's why was heavy with many whys. 

"The guys were worried it might mess with the dynamic of the group. They were probably right. I was an asshole then… more so than I am now. I've grown up a lot since we first met. I can't imagine you'd have said yes back then," Mark smiled warmly at Jack who actually shrugged but then nodded his head. Yeah he would've rejected him and it would've been awkward because Sean was much less confident back then. 

"So I kept it to myself. Mulled it over for years, man… but now… we're older. You're your own channel so it won't feel like I'm trying to steal you away or vice versa. We're closer than I've ever been with anyone," Mark reached over to gently take his hand. Sean’s slimmer hand fit nicely in Mark’s slightly bigger hand. "I know you care about me too. Who talks to someone for three hours almost every day about… just us and what we're up to? I don't care if we can't fully bond, you're my life Sean and I want to spend more of it with you." 

Sean felt tears stinging his eyes for so many reasons right then, "you really are such a doof." He sniffled a little and had to look down to compose himself. There was so much behind what Mark was saying to him. 

Chuckling Mark leaned a little closer to him giving his hand a squeeze, "I'll give you time to think about it but I'm serious. I've never been more serious about anything ever." 

Looking back up at him Jack gave a little nod of his head, "I know you are. I know that look." He didn't know what to say. This barrier he'd built up around himself, or at least he thought he had, was breaking down. Could he tell Mark his secret? They were fucking years in now! Mark would never believe anything he told him again. "I'll… think about it." He couldn't bring himself to outright deny his advances since he cared about him too. 

If this had happened years ago he would have shot him down, or at least tried to. Mark was certainly stubborn. Sean was more gentle natured in his chaos but he had a hard time with the amount of things he always wanted to get done. It was hard for him to really concentrate on a relationship or thoughts of having one. 

Mark smiled brightly and gently patted Jack's knee, "I'm sure you're exhausted." Standing up he leaned down kissing the top of his head. "I'll make sure the guest bathroom is ready." 

Jack's cheeks lit up like the 4th of July. Mark was just a fucking sweetheart! Ugh it hurt him to think he might reject this offer because he was afraid of coming out and telling him the truth. Rubbing the cloth over his face again he slowly stood to head towards the guest room glancing in the bathroom as he went. Mark was grabbing another towel placing it on the counter. He also made sure to grab a couple props out of the bathroom that were left there from other videos.

Going into the guest room Jack opened up his bag but that was when that ring came into hiw view. Running his fingers over it Jack really worried what he should say. Should he just outright refuse? Tell him? Lie? It was a hard decision. If he refused he’d still have to tell him because he wasn’t a beta but an omega. If he told him then there was the chance Mark might get really pissed at him for not telling him all these years and if he lied… he’d still eventually have to tell him to remove it. 

Sighing heavily he reached into his bag and waited to hear the jingle of a bottle but it never came, “what the fuck…?” Panicking he shuffled around in his bag and started pulling everything out onto the bed. Throwing the clothes out he threw the bag of toiletries on the bed then started sifting through the clothes. It wasn’t here!

Mark was standing in the doorway watching this panic, “anything you’re missing we can go get you… it’s no big deal.” He had no idea what the panic was about but he was trying to help calm the stressed man. 

Jack grabbed his other bag still worried, “no it’s-it’s medication Mark!” He went through his other bag dumping it on the floor but was careful with the laptop and camera. “Ohh fook…!”

Mark watched the panicked Irishman biting his bottom lip, “oh… can… anyone mail it over to you? It’ll take a few days but hopefully it’ll get here quickly.”

Jack slumped onto the floor to look up at Mark with the saddest blue eyes he’d ever seen.Mark couldn’t help but make a sad face back at him but he also thought Sean looked adorable looking so sad. It wouldn’t matter by tomorrow, he could feel his heat coming since that morning. The nesting and the heat he kept feeling under his skin, it would probably be tomorrow evening he’d be in heat. If he was lucky the following evening. No suppressants to stop it and no birth control. With America’s rules being so different for the medical field he wouldn’t get in to the doctor as fast or medication as cheaply or quickly. 

He was so boned. 

Blue eyes trailed down Mark’s front settling on his crotch. 

In more ways than one.

“That might work... “ Jack pushed himself up onto his feet. He stuffed his things messily back into his suitcase even though he was going to use the dresser in there later. Sighing, he grabbed his night pants and a night shirt. There were still a few sets of clothes he left last time in the drawers he could use too. “I’m just going to clean up and get some rest. Sorry, I’m a pain.”

“You’re not a pain,” Mark stepped towards him and Jack looked up feeling his heart start pounding away. Reaching up the slightly taller man gently cupped his cheek rubbing his thumb over his beard. “You’re amazing.” 

Blushing hard Jack looked into those chocolate eyes, “you’re embarrassing…” 

“I know,” Mark leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Jack’s. For a moment Jack was stunned and brought his hand up to gently grip the wrist of the hand touching his cheek. Neither had kissed someone with a beard before even though Mark’s wasn’t as bushy as Jack’s it was still new. Blue eyes slid closed enjoying the moment and just how soft his lips were.

Mark pulled back and ran his thumb over Jack’s lips, “goodnight Jackiboi. You know where I am if you need me. Mi casa su casa.” 

“Uh… y-yeah thanks…” Jack let his little tongue barely peek out to lick his lips as he felt a shiver run through his body not wanting Mark to stop there. Uh oh… “good night Mark.” 

“G’night,” Mark slipped his hand away and headed up to get ready for bed himself. Today didn’t go so bad. Jack didn’t understand the ring but that was okay he could work with this. Plus he tasted good, like really good. Did beta’s normally taste and smell that sweet? Maybe it was because he was excited to be with Jack. Heading into his room he jumped in the shower to get ready for bed.

Watching him go Jack bit his bottom lip, he was in so much trouble. Mark had barely kissed him and he tasted wonderful. Stupid Jack! He was in way too deep and letting himself get swept away! Damn his submissive nature! When it came to what Mark wanted he just caved. Everyone else he fought tooth and nail but with him he always felt oddly submissive. 

Grabbing his things he went and showered. Now that he was aware he didn’t have his drugs it was like he could feel the heat even more. He knew it was in his head but he was starting to really worry. Maybe he’d luck out and think of something in the morning. Drying off he changed into his pj’s and curled into bed. Shifting around he pulled the pillows up in front of him and behind him. He sighed softly feeling so much better to snuggle in. 

He was thankful he was so exhausted that he just simply passed out. Chika did actually come in during the night to sleep on his feet. 

___

  
  


Early the next morning Mark’s alarm went off and at first he swore he smelled something sweet. Did Jack get up and cook something? Yawning he got out of bed and headed downstairs following the smell. It didn’t lead to the kitchen though… it led to Jack’s room. 

Looking around confused he made his way into the hall and stood just outside Jack’s door that was half open thanks to Chika who wasn't there anymore, she was in the kitchen getting a drink. Peaking into the guest room he saw him nestled into the many pillows and blankets. That was strange. Maybe he was really cold? Why did the smell of eucalyptus smell so crisp and almost minty? He also felt warm that morning, he hoped they didn’t get food poisoning. 

The urge was rather strong to go in there and cuddle behind him in the bed. Pushing himself away from the door he started the coffee maker and headed back up to change to walk Chika. Going into the bathroom to use it and wash his face off he realized his head felt hazy. Maybe it was allergies? Or a cold? He didn’t feel bad though, just hot and hazy. 

Heading back down he took Chika out for her walk immediately noticing his head felt less cloudy outside. That’s weird. The longer he walked the better he felt. that was even more strange. Was there a leak in the house? Heading back home he watched Chika for a moment to see what she’d do when he took her off the leash. She made her way to her bowl for a drink, then to Jack’s room, before heading back to her bowl. In the time he stood there smelling that sweet smell he felt the hazy warmth spread through him again. 

Feeding her he worried maybe it was in Jack’s room so he headed back over there knocking on the doorframe, “Jack?” there wasn’t a response so he tried again louder. “Jack?”

“Mn…” Jack shifted buried under his covers. 

“Jack, something smells strong,” Mark came over to the end of the bed feeling around to find his foot hidden under the covers. When he did he shook it a little. “Jack?”

“Stop…. dun wanna… s’warm….” Jack slurred but started to wake. “Merk…? What the hell…” 

Mark stumbled a little to sit down on the side of the bed, “what’s going on Jack?”

“Going on?...” Jack was not a morning person even in the slightest. “I’m tired….” He started to drift off again feeling extra sluggish, hot and wet-he was in heat. “MARK!” Sitting up he backed up against the headboard and yanked the covers around himself. “GET OUT!”

“What?!” Mark jumped at the suddenly animated and yelling Jack. “What the hell?!”

“OUT!” Jack looked at Mark from under the wrap of blankets. 

“Why do you smell sweet?!” Mark noticed the smell was stronger now that Jack was moving around. 

Jack used up all the energy he had to move away from him and now slumped back against the headboard with a groaned, “Fook… just… Mark… I…”

Mark stared at Jack realizing his eyes were so dilated right now, “Jack? What the hell are you not telling me?” There was an underlying anger to his deep voice. 

"Nothing just-I'm- you're!" Jack had nothing for an excuse, his sleepy and heat fogged brain had him not functioning at all. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Mark was confused and now worried either something was wrong or Jack was lying about what he was. He knew biology and knew that a sweet smell like that never came from a beta.

Jack looked down ashamed, so Mark could smell it. He could smell how wet he really was. This alpha was angry at him and that realization alone had him shaking.

Mark growled loudly causing Jack to wince closing his eyes tightly, "what the fuck?! Those were the drugs weren't they? Fucking suppressants?!" Slamming his hand into the bed he made Jack jump this time.

The little Irishman hated feeling so small against an alpha. His instincts just forced him to cave to him, "y-you don't understand…" 

"Like HELL I don't! I'm one of the biggest advocates for omegas! Ethan, Jack! Little Ethan and so many others," Mark sat there just pissed. "You didn't have to come out but you could've told me. I could've helped! I could've-"

"I'm not looking for help!" Jack trembled holding the covers closed around his heated body. "I'm not some weak maiden waiting to be whisked up by a big strong alpha to have his kids and be stuck at home!" 

Mark's eyes went wide, "that's what… you think will happen?"

Jack looked down and nodded, "I won't lose what I have… I've worked so hard to be ordinary… to be Jacksepticeye… to help people... to… do something other than be what I am…" 

"Oh Sean," Mark got up crawling over to him wrapping his arms around the little Irish burrito. "Hey… it's okay. You are so much more than an omega and if you don't want to tell anyone then it's none of their business."

Sean didn't even realize he was crying till his tears wet Mark's shirt. Mark rubbed his back trying to help calm him down. Sniffling, one of Jack's hands slipped out of the blanket to grab the front of Mark's shirt, "I don't wanna lose everything…"

"You won't lose everything Jack," Mark rubbed his hand over his back and gently squeezed him close. "Listen… things are getting better for omegas. I know there's still some old timers who believe the older ways but most of your friends don't. What does it matter what they think? You're our Jack. Our loud Irish man. Just because a few subscribers might dip doesn't mean you won't gain more who support who you are." Pulling back a little he rubbed his thumb under Jack's eye to help wipe up his tears. "You also don't have to say anything. I'm not going to hate you. In fact… I hate myself a little because I'm really happy right now."

"Happy?" Jack sniffled again looking up at Mark.

"Everything I've felt over all these years makes sense now," Mark let out a sigh that sounded like he was relieved. "I thought I was going crazy. Bob, Wade… they all thought I was crazy that I wanted you since our first convention together. You felt like home. That's why I never stopped talking to you through everything that’s happened…"

Jack looked up at Mark with those big blue eyes, "Mark…" All this time he had no idea Mark had such strong feelings for him. "I'm sorry I lied all this time." He saw Mark go to protest but he stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Wait just… hang on… I should've known you weren't like that. My family was not the nicest about omegas and honestly it's not the most welcoming environment in Ireland for people like me. I watched how my mother was treated. Not that it was bad, it was just the things my father would say… my poor mother raised all of us kids and I felt like that wasn't what she really wanted. I know she loves us but she didn't get to be who she wanted to be. I didn't want that for me too.. My family isn’t even aware of what I am."

Mark reached over to rub Jack's back, "nothing has to change Sean. The only thing it changes now is that we can fully bond… because…” He pointed down at the ring. “That can’t come off without causing pain for either of us now… sooo....”

“I don’t really know what it does? I kinda skipped this part in class,” Jack frowned looking down at the ring.

“Weeeelllll,” Mark went a little high pitched on the well while reaching his hand up to rub one of his eyes with the back of his hand. “You know when two people love each other very much-” Jack slapped his shoulder which made them both laugh a little awkwardly. “That ring is linked to me. If we never bonded and you left it on nothing would happen but I’d always have a sort of sixth sense for you. If you remove it it’ll hurt both of us. It’s a thing a doctor has to remove… because it could kill me…”

Jack looked up horrified, “”WHAT?”

“I’d eventually get very sick and well… die,” Mark made a face. “But if I claim you and we bond then it won’t. It’s sort of an engagement ring and claiming is the wedding ring.” 

Jack groaned, looking at Mark, “look…”

“Oh that doesn’t sound good…” Mark chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“No stop you doof and listen,” Jack reached over and took Mark’s hand. “I like you… like really like you but I never thought you’d be interested in me. I never wanted you to know because I never wanted this for myself.” Mark rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. “I just wanted to work and make my silly videos and pretend… it's terrifying that you've actually wanted me too all this time."

Taking a deep breath he looked back up at Mark trying to ignore the impulses in his head.  _ Alpha. My alpha _ , “I don’t want to be an omega…” He pulled the hand he was holding up to his cheek.

“Oh Jack… it’s really not so bad. You should talk to Ethan about it… ummm… Jack?” Mark blushed a little when Jack’s mouth gently nipped at his palm. “Mnnn…. y-you keep that up and I might jump you.”

It was hard to fight those instincts especially now that he was wearing Mark’s ring and with his heat kicking in. Jack shivered pressing his face against that strong slightly rough hand, “fook… I’m sorry… it’s hard to resist you when… I’m going into heat.”

“Going into? Damn Jack how are you on your heat?” Mark couldn’t imagine how he’d be around him if he was worse than this.

“It's like day one I’m still awake but on day two and three I’m pretty incoherent. At least that’s what I’m told. I don’t remember much of those days,” Jack chuckled nervously. “Day four I’m pretty much back to normal but it’s like my brain shuts off those two days.” 

Mark hadn’t even been with an omega so he had no idea, “listen… let me make us some breakfast and feed you. I know omega’s struggle to eat during their heat. I’ll make some hearty and I’m also going to make a phone call.” 

Jack let go of Mark’s hand and smiled softly at him, “okay Mark.” He was incredibly subdued and that was weird for Mark. He was used to him fighting or arguing but it was like he was drugged, which he was in a way. His body's chemicals were making it easier for his alpha to take him.

“Why don’t you get freshened up and come to the couch. We can just relax today since we’ll be in for some fun the next couple of days,” Mark chuckled softly.

“Yeah, okay…” Jack said in such a small cute voice that went right to Mark’s cock. Fuck he was too cute right now.

Mark had to leave otherwise he didn’t know if he could hold back any longer. Leaving the room he left Jack to tend to himself. Going into the kitchen he rang Tyler.

_ “Hey Mark,”  _ Tyler greeted him.  _ “You alright? You normally don’t call at eight in the morning.” _

“Yeah, hey man, I’m fine just… I have a question for you and you need to not say anything to anyone. Got it?” Mark spoke low so Jack wouldn’t hear him. 

_ “Yeah man… I got it. What’s wrong?” _ now Tyler was a little worried because Mark sounded so serious. 

“I’ve never been around an omega during their well… heat but I’m about to be. Can you give me a rundown on what to prepare for?” Mark pulled out the pancake mix, along with eggs and milk.

_ “OH SHIT! Really? You’re in for a treat my friend,”  _ Tyler laughed.

“I-Maybe? I don’t know if we’re going to take it that far,” Mark bit his lip hoping Tyler wouldn’t put two and two together. 

_ “That’s not very nice to do with a guest in the house,” _ Tyler’s smirk could be heard through his words. 

“Yeah yeah I get it… what do I do? I know they need to eat during it, I know they’ll kinda lose themselves, the sweet smell… but do I need to like… do anything?” Mark didn’t know what to really ask. “Like… what do you do with Ethan?”

Tyler knew he was actually serious now if he was asking like that, “are you bonding with them?”

“Maybe? We’re still talking about it,” Mark started to mix the pancakes. 

In the guest room Jack had slipped out of his wet boxers and sighed. It was hard for him to fully comprehend the situation he was in thanks to the mello haze he was feeling from the heat kicking in. Normally he’d be ranting and freaking out but he was so chill and having a hard time concentrating. Getting into his black cloak sweat pants and a loose green t-shirt, he slipped on a zip up hoodie over it.

_ “Well you might be before you finish talking about it,” _ Tyler said in a rather stern voice.  _ “They’ll be lethargic and clingy. The sweet smell is to entice you to claim them. Good luck fighting that. Make sure they stay hydrated and fed because… heats are a bit messy. During down times you’ll want to shower and relax. It kind of comes in waves. Once you get the rhythm down it’s rather nice.” _

Mark grabbed a pen and paper writing down water, order food, shower when you can.

_ “Oh and blankets. They’ll want to nest and feel safe. It’s that whole old den thing we used to do,” _ Tyler was about to go into the science knowing Mark would probably know that part.

“Yeah, yeah that I get. The stuff they don’t teach you in school I want,” Mark chuckled softly. 

_ “Right, yeah it’s hard to really explain. I can only go off of how Ethan is. The first day hits him like a freight train. It’s like a light switch gets flipped and then we’re in for a ride for two days,” _ Tyler laughed softly.  _ “After those couple days he’s self-sufficient again. But you’ll want to make sure you either have birth control or condoms on hand otherwise you have like a huge chance of knocking them up.” _

“I think I have some,” Mark wrote that down too.

_ “I’d order more. Maybe have a grocery delivery because you shouldn’t go out either,” _ Tyler made sure to warn him.  _ “Leaving their side can cause them to panic but also it’ll cause panic in you and aggression. You might lash out at a random person passing by.” _

Mark’s eyebrows rose, “oh shit okay.”

Tyler continued,  _ “You know your ruts? They’ll trigger it but it’s so much stronger since our DNA wants omegas. You’ll drop kick someone to keep them.” _

Jack came out of the room and over to the couch wrapping up in the blanket to snuggle onto the couch.. Chika came up to say hi and Jack gently pet her. Mark watched him come out and smiled over at him, he was just so cute.

There was a pause on the phone,  _ “is it Jack?” _

“What?!” Mark sputtered and went around the corner into the dining room to hide from Jack who looked over at him when he yelled. “N-No what -would you even- n-no!”

_ “Holy shit dude…” _ Tyler knew Mark’s lying voice.  _ “How the fuck? Shit I never knew. I don’t… wow….” _

“Shhh! Tyler!” Mark whispered harshly into the phone. “You can’t say anything. I mean it. Not no one.” 

_ “Okay okay okay… I won’t say anything sheesh,”  _ Tyler was still stunned.  _ “Just to hide it-wait! Does that mean?! Did you give him your ring?!”  _

Mark had to pull the phone away a little and winced from how loud his friend got, “yeah I did.”

_ “Aweeee, finally man,”  _ Tyler grinned feeling so happy for him.  _ “Well just go enjoy yourself. Just make sure he’s fed and watered like a good little Irish potato.”  _

Mark groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. He felt like this might get out of control but Tyler keeps all his secrets so he wasn’t worried about that. More worried about himself losing control, “alright… I’ll call if I think of anything else.”

_ “Sure thing bud, have fun,” _ Tyler giggled and hung up.

Mark took a deep breath then came back around the corner to continue the pancakes. Jack was still on the couch but had turned the tv on flipping to YouTube he started searching through videos to watch. 

Smiling over at him his scent was getting stronger making Mark lick his lips. He wanted to pounce him. No food first. First? Shaking his head he started to cook their meal, keeping his attention focused heavily on that.

Jack pushed a couple pillows up to lean against still in the bundle of the blanket. It was a good thing he was comfy there and knew Mark’s house otherwise he wouldn’t have come out of his room. He yawned relaxing on the couch and was about to fall asleep when Mark came over with a plate of food and coffee, “Yessss…”

Mark chuckled and sat next to him to eat his own plate, “how are you feeling?”

“A bit tired and foggy. Warm… and sticky, honestly,” Jack started to cut up his food. “I don’t know why you alpha’s like this so much.”

Mark smiled over at Jack seeing the pink cheeks, “because it’s cute.”

Jack looked over at Mark and raised a brow, “what? Like the helpless please take care of me daddy thing?” He gasped trying to be dramatic but it was so muted compared to his normal silliness. “Is that why you like being called Daddy?”

Mark groaned and had to look down at his plate, “okay maybe that’s part of it…” Shifting his plate on his lap he adjusted himself in his pants, that might’ve worked better than he thought. It really was warm in there. “Before we get swept away in this hazy trip for a couple days… I want to talk to you.”

Jack picked up his coffee and sipped it cutting in, “I need you to promise me something.”

“O-oh um okay?” Mark looked back over at him nervous now. 

Jack turned to look into those pretty brown eyes, “promise me you won’t try to change me. That you won’t lock me away. Promise me Mark…” 

Oh. Mark smiled warmly at him, that fire was still there even if he was subdued, “I promise Jack. I promise you can still be you and anything in between we’ll talk about. I promise I won’t lock you away.” 

Jack licked the faint taste of coffee from his lips then nodded his head, “okay.”

“Okay?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Okay as in… okay… I accept your.. you know… courting thing,” Jack blushed a bit at that. “Whatever this is called.” He gestured all around them then pointed at the ring. 

Mark burst into a fit of giggles then leaned over kissing Jack’s cheek making those pale cheeks even redder, “good because I was planning on courting you for life even if you said no.” 

Jack reached up pushing his hand against Mark’s face to shove him back, “doofus!” He scooted a little ways from him to continue eating.

Mark let out a fit of giggles then continued to eat too. Blankly staring at the tv he really wasn’t paying attention to it. He kept glancing over at Jack wanting to kiss him and hold him. Oh shit he needed to order stuff! Taking out his phone he started placing an order from the store. Getting a box of condoms just in case, food that would be easy for them to make, he had water so that was fine. Maybe some gatorade too, “do you need anything from the store? We’re kinda stuck in for a couple days.” 

Jack who had finished his food was snuggled back against the couch with his coffee, “Um… I got my snack basket so maybe just some candy?” He didn’t like drinking beer during his heat, it just made things worse. “You guys have taco bell around here right?”

Mark snorted softly letting out a chuckle, “yeah, they even deliver.” 

“Yessss… taco bell is my jam,” Jack smiled over at Mark leaning his head back against the couch. It was strange seeing Jack so mello. Like he was high and tired… and a little drunk. 

Mark hit send on the order, “awesome they’ll deliver in a couple hours.” He looked over at Jack thinking over what Tyler had said. “Did you want to cuddle or anything?” 

Jack looked down Mark’s lap and bit his lip, “okay.” He shifted over and in between Mark’s legs that he spread for him to nestle in between. Mark leaned against the back of the couch pulling Jack to cuddle against him. After shifting for a moment the little Irish blanket burrito was snuggled up against Mark back to chest.

Running his hand over Jack’s arm he tried to sit there and comfort him but it was hard to not get into it. He’d wanted to for so long and now he was here it was hard not to. 

Jack tilted his head back and to the side to nuzzle under his chin. He also wanted to touch Mark but he was so awkward and nervous usually. Right now though that really wasn’t a thought in his haze, “you smell good… I wanna kiss you.”

Usually that was the alpha’s line but then again, Jack wasn’t like everyone else. Mark leaned in kissing him but this time Jack took it a step further. Leaning into the kiss Jack’s tongue slid over Mark’s lips asking them to part. Mark did for him, letting his tongue slide in to meet his own. Mark reached up to cup his cheek moving their lips together then letting his tongue tease the inside of Jack’s mouth. 

“Mnnn…” Jack let out a little whimper of a moan. Damn Mark was good at kissing. He felt a shiver run through his body and his already half hard member was quickly pulsing. Damn his heat made him so easy. Although he could feel Mark was equally as excited against his side. 

Mark’s hand slid down under the blanket to unzip Jack’s jacket down about halfway. Then very gently he started to gather his shirt into his hand to lift it up exposing that pretty white skin. Reaching under it to touch him he felt just how warm he was. Sliding his hand up he quickly found his nipple gently pinching it. 

“Mn!” Jack arched, breaking the kiss his eyes immediately glazing over. One of his hands reached up to weakly grab at Mark’s wrist. “I-I’m really sensitive… right now.”

“I see that,” Mark purred a low growl when he spoke, making Jack shiver. His thumb rolled over the hardened nub before moving to the other one. “Can I keep going?” 

Jack nodded his head, “I just… I’m new to this Mark…”

“New? Are you a virgin Jackiboi?” Mark bit the inside of his cheek. 

Jack blushed harder and nodded his head. Holy shit no wonder he smelled so sweet! A virgin omega. He really hit the jackpot. 

“You have no idea how much of a catch you are…” Mark leaned down kissing his lips again. “I am so happy you want to be mine Sean… so happy.” He deepened the kiss again making Jack tremble. 

Sean started to slide down onto the couch but Mark just followed bracing himself over him and against the back of the couch. Jack reached up sliding his fingers into that mop of dark hair kissing him harder than before. After a moment Mark pulled back to pepper kisses over his face.

“Marrrkkkk…” Jack whined out but honestly he was enjoying the attention. Nuzzling up under the larger man’s chin he gently nipped at his throat making the half asian growl. Smirking Jack this time gently scraped his teeth over it eliciting a much deeper and louder growl from Mark. Oh he liked that sound.

Mark reached down and with a flick of his wrist snapped the blankets open, “you’re playing a dangerous game Jackiboi…” 

“So are you Markimoo. I bite back… I’m no beta,” Jack reached his hands up to start lifting Mark’s shirt up. “You sure you want this?” His nails scratched against his stomach making it flutter as he went making the half asian above him groan. “I won’t be so passive…”

Mark shifted between his legs holding himself up above him, “I look forward to it actually.” Smirking down at the smaller male he really was looking forward to it. The thought of a more active lover excited him. Jack wouldn’t just bend over, at least not most of the time. It seemed he’d play back and that just excited him. Maybe because he was a little bit of a masochist and the thought of Jack digging his nails in or giving him a couple slaps sounded hot but that was for another time.

Jack’s blue eyes trailed down Mark’s body looking at just how sexy he was, “take your shirt off, I wanna inspect what I’m buying.” He giggled softly tugging at his shirt. 

Mark giggled with him but sat up slipping his shirt over his head watching those hungry blue eyes trail over him, “what do you think?” 

“Hmmm…” Jack gestured for him to lean down again, which he did making his dark hair fall into his face. “Not too shabby… I love how dark your nipples are.” His hands trailed up running his thumb over his nipples making them harden. 

Mark’s breath hitched then chuckled softly, “at least one of us does.” He was a little sensitive about them sometimes. 

Jack pushed himself up onto his elbows a little sloppily, it was easy to see he was having a hard time moving around, “ugh… being in heat is so tiring.” Leaning his head down he gave his nipple a nice lick then smirked as Mark gave a soft moan.

“Oh… speaking of which. I have condoms on the way, just in case. I think I have two upstairs,” Mark reached down to start pulling Jack’s jacket off his shoulders then slipped his shirt over his head. “Just in case.”

“We’re going to need them,” Jack smirked softly at Mark. 

Mark growled in approval as he leaned down pushing his face into the crook of his neck giving a lick along his claim spot, “Oh fuck Mark!” Slim legs tucked up against his hips as his arms wrapped around his upper half running his fingers into Mark’s hair.

“Damn it Jack… you keep responding like that and I’ll just bite you right here,” Mark kissed down to his collar bone gently nipping him there. 

Jack hissed softly, his legs shivering against his hips, “I’m surprised you haven’t yet... “ Blue eyes were glazed over in pleasure and barely open.

Mark reached his hands up to slide them under Jack’s slimmer frame pressing their chest together and pushed his face back into his neck nipping just below his ear, “I wanted your first time to be special and not sort of forced on you.”

“M’nn fine Mark… this isn’t forced,” Jack ran his nails down his back making the tan man arch against him with a groan. “Unless you feel forced but… honestly I can feel how not forced this is for you.” 

Mark smirked and gave a sharp thrust of his hips against Jack rocking his trapped member against him. This caused Jack to gasp and tremble hard under him, “I guess it’s not. You seem to really want me.” Pressing his hips against the smaller mans he realized how nicely he fit between those thighs. Rocking against him more he watched his face and wasn’t disappointed. 

Jack’s eyes almost rolled back then closed his eyes, his face twisting in pleasure and held on tighter to Mark. Arching under him he let out a long moan digging his nails into his back. Sitting back up on his knees Mark looked down at Jack and chuckled, “oh Jack… I think you might need me.” Sliding his hand down he rubbed against the damp spot on his pants from his slick between his legs.

“Mnnnn… please…” Jack looked up at the other man licking his lips. “I’m dying....” Spreading his legs a little more he was getting lost in the haze again. 

Mark wasn’t sure what to really do since he hadn’t been with an omega before. Leaning back a little he tucked a finger into his sweat pants then slid his hand inside wrapping his hand around his dripping uncut member.

“MNNN!!!” Jack arched up, gripping the blanket and the couch. “Holy shit!” Shaking hard under the larger man he felt tingling pleasure rushing through him. Being touched by someone else felt incredibly nice. 

Mark watched the irishman under him coming undone just from his hand, how was he going to be when they took this further? Stroking over him he felt more pre leaking from his member onto his fingers. He'd never touched another man before let alone one that wasn't circumcised. Lifting his arm a little he was able to slide his sweat pants down to let the poor guy free. Reaching his other hand down he slipped them down further and up his thighs. Jack slid his leg up to free one of his legs from his pants. Smiling over him Mark reached his other hand back up between his legs to massage his sac.

"Mark! Please! I can't handle teasing right now...j-just please!" Jack begged him trying to rock his hips up into his hand. 

"You'd probably explode if I decided to edge the hell outta you right now," Mark chuckled, stroking his hand along his length pushing his skin down to expose the head, while squeezing him a little tighter. 

"Please don't! After this you can but-but not right now… mnnnn..." Jack moaned his hand reaching out to hold onto Mark's arm. "Please! Please!" Tossing his head to the side his hair was a mess, cheek flushed and lips parted as he gasped for air.

Mark slipped his hand from his sac down between his legs to press a finger against his slick entrance. He was so wet no wonder he soaked through his sweatpants. He shuddered wondering how amazing he'd feel in there. Stroking over him faster his finger started to press inside. It slid in rather easily all the way to his knuckle.

"Holy shit!" Jack arched then rocked down against his finger. "Ahhhhhh…. Yes…. More Mark!" The hand that wasn't holding onto Mark came to his own lips biting into the back of his hand to try to muffle himself a little. 

Sliding his finger inside him a couple times before he pulled back to push two fingers inside him. Hissing softly the stretch burned a little since Mark’s fingers were thicker than his but it also felt so good. Rocking his hips down to meet those delicious fingers he imagined something bigger he'd be having for a snack soon. He couldn't wait. 

Mark's two fingers curled up and started thrust inside looking for his prostate which only took a moment to hit making Jack scream in delight, "fuck yes! There Mark! Oh please! Right there..! Don't stop! Ahnnnn!" 

Thrusting his fingers in quickly his other hand stroking him focused on the tip rubbing his thumb against the underside of his uncut cock. Jack's breath hitched, he tightened around his fingers and a second later Mark watched cum shoot out onto his stomach. Throwing his head back Jack's nails dug into his arm while letting out a yell, "ahhhhhh-fuck-mmmnnnn!" 

Mark slowed after a moment letting Jack ride that wave then pulled his hands back, "damn Jack. Do you normally come that hard? That was serious." He chuckled softly and looked down at himself seeing his own member straining in his pants. 

In his haze Jack didn't hear the doorbell ring or fully hear that Mark said he'd be right back that their food arrived. He didn't even feel the blanket laid over him. Panting hard he slumped back against the couch closing his eyes. No, Jack didn't think he'd ever come that hard before That was one of the most intense experiences he'd had so far and that was just with his hands! 

Licking his lips he wanted his alpha… all of him. Just after a quick rest. Not moving from where Mark left him he fell asleep, hair a mess, mostly naked on a couch. In the late morning with the blanket tossed over him in Mark’s living room and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of their fun times coming soon :)
> 
> They're in for a fun few days that's for sure :)


	4. Jack's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy for the boys, just like Tyler warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning! 
> 
> Please enjoy Jack's first time. He sure is lol

Mark adjusted himself in his pants with a grunt, trying to will away his massive erection at the moment. Shit, it was super noticeable, he’d need to wear something over his waist to hide it. Wrapping his jacket around his hips he tied the arms together letting his jacket hang down to help camouflage it. Kind of. This would have to do for now to bring the groceries inside. 

Opening the door he was glad to see the woman was out by her car, “thanks!” He grabbed the two paper bags by the door to bring them inside to the kitchen. She dropped off the last two then got back into her car to leave. Mark waved as a thank you and grabbed the other two bags to bring them into the kitchen. 

Looking over at the couch he could see Jack hadn’t moved so he decided to put the cold stuff away. Grabbing the condoms out he blushed a little realizing he made that poor woman buy them. Whoops, maybe that was why she didn’t really look at him. Oh well. Throwing the box onto the counter he pulled one out to put in his pocket. He put away their food and drinks then grabbed a plastic cup with a straw filling it with water and ice that he took a couple big swigs of himself then filled it back up for Jack.

Heading back into the living room he sat down next to the Irishman's head seeing he was still out cold. Mark remembered the little Irishman wasn’t a morning person but he had been woken up early by Mark freaking out that morning and was in heat. Poor thing would sleep a little more than normal for the next few days. Mark eventually got up to start picking up the living room. Thankfully he was ahead with his video recordings but in a couple hours he’d have a livestream with Bob and Wade. He really hoped Jack would be okay in the meantime, arrive he doubted he'd want to join him. 

With not wanting to be far from Jack he used the time to clean the living room a bit and the kitchen making it more comfortable for him. After about an hour Jack stirred rolling onto his side and pushing up onto his hands and knees in a daze. For a moment he didn’t know where he was. Mark noticed the movement on the couch and dropped the towel he was using the dry dishes to make his way over to him. Hazy blue eyes looked around confused but then spotted the other man walking towards him. Smiling softly he reached up for Mark making cute little grabbing hands at him.

Mark smiled softly at him, “hey Jack, you okay?” Gasping the taller man was suddenly yanked almost sideways onto the couch. He stumbled throwing a leg into the air hitting the cushions with an ‘ooff’. Jack slid onto him snuggling under his chin. “Jack?” 

Chuckling softly he didn’t know what was going on, it was like Jack was a cuddly kitten all of a sudden. He pushed himself to sit up better, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, “did you have a nice nap?”

“Good nap…” Jack’s tongue came out licking under his chin. “Need alpha…”

Mark’s eyes flew open, those words ran right to his groin, “y-you what?” 

Jack slid further onto Mark’s lap straddling his waist, his sweatpants had slid down to his calf with the blanket still draped over Jack’s shoulder and ruffled down his back. Mark now had a mostly naked omega on his lap, in heat a little sooner than they thought. Maybe because he was off his medication it helped kick it in a little faster. 

Daring to glance down Mark saw how hard the little omega was and could even see the glisten of his slick running down his thighs that now rested on his lap, “Mnnn…. fuck, Sean.” Well his boner was back.

Rocking himself against Mark he let out little whimpers nipping at his shoulder, “please… need it…” There came those enticing words added to the naked Irishman rocking his heated body against him. This was what Tyler meant by enjoying himself. Holy shit he was about to have a crazy few days. 

Grabbing his waist he rocked his hips up against him, “mnn…” God his smell was driving him crazy! He could feel his cock swelling pressing against his pants wanting to take him. Sliding his hand behind Jack and between his cheeks he thrust two fingers back inside him, which went in much easier this time now that Jack was much more relaxed in his heated haze, but he was still so tight.

“Ahhhhhhh…..” Jack arched against him pressing back on those fingers. This right now was a battle of willpower, Mark wasn't fully sure if Jack was honestly ready for this. They'd talked about it sure, but Mark was still questioning if Jack was fully in his right mind when they spoke before. 

The mewling smaller man ran his hand up Mark's chest into his thick hair to gently scrape his nails against his scalp sending goosebumps over his tan skin, "feels so good…" 

Jack tucked under his chin, his beard tickling at Mark's neck, making him flinch and shift back. He hated his neck touched there, probably an alpha thing. Or maybe it was just a him thing. Instead he tilted Jack's chin up to kiss him, still rocking his fingers inside that wonderful heat. Suddenly Mark groaned realizing the little scamp actually got his hand inside his sweat pants and was now stroking him, "hang on… Jack. Wait…" 

Slipping his fingers from him, he wrapped his arm around Jack's back and turned to lay him down on the couch, "are you with me Jack?" He worried maybe his mind was too muddled from the heat to talk properly. Tyler said Ethan was pretty out of it. 

"Very much so Mark," Jack looked up at his Alpha licking his lips. "Just need it…" Oh it seemed Jack was still with him just really fucking horny. Maybe because of the ring or maybe because Mark's alpha pheromones were helping calm down his heated brain but he was able to actually think a little. "Normally… I'm gone but… I think having you here helps…"

Mark could tell he was still struggling but he was glad Jack was aware of what was happening. That made him feel a lot better about this, "I have a condom."

Jack felt a shiver run up his back and hooked his legs around Mark's waist, "then get to it… Alpha." Those beautiful blue eyes seemed shinier right now but also filled with so many emotions while they watched Mark. He couldn’t tell which emotions he was seeing but it was intense.

Mark grabbed the condom out of his pocket and awkwardly slipped his sweatpants down freeing his large member. He worried he wouldn't fit inside the smaller man but they’d certainly try. Sliding on the condom he scooted between his legs, "you have to tell me if I hurt you."

Jack looked over Mark’s body with hungry eyes, "I don't think you could if you tried right now." Smiling softly he felt relaxed yet heated under Mark, knowing what was about to happen. 

Mark reached back to grab a pillow and shift it under Jack's lower back. Lifting those slim legs he pushed them up towards his chest realizing how flexible he was, "damn Sean…" Resting his length against his entrance he rocked himself forward to cover himself in his slick.

"Ahhhh fook… please… need you…" Jack's body was on fire and Mark was just torturing him. Didn't he want him? Just as that thought passed his mind he felt the tip press against him to start sliding in. Inch after inch he slid inside with a low moan until bottoming out. He leaned over his smaller frame tucking his arms under his back to hold him. 

Jack held on to him feeling something inside him give but also the hot pleasure rushing through him. The next while was a blur for both of them as their bodies rutted together. Thrusting shallow and breathing hard, Mark rutted into him taking his pleasure from his smaller Omega. He'd been so scared of hurting him or doing something Jack didn't want but now that was thrown out the window. 

Jack held on tightly letting out a loud scream which got through to Mark making the alpha jump. Pausing he lifted himself up a little too check if Jack was okay only to notice Jack had cum between them leaving a sticky mess on both their stomach's. Mark grinned, giving a hard rock into Jack's body making him gasp as a little more cum shot out of him and dig his blunt nails into his arm. His omega seemed to like it rough. 

Hooking his arm around Jack's waist he eased his knees under him to gain more leverage to be able to actually thrust inside him. He watched as Jack kept his legs hooked around his hips to keep him firmly inside. Alright, that told him his omega was fine. Neither seemed to be capable of really talking right now but it was okay their glances and body language said enough. 

Rocking his hips back almost sliding out of him he elicited a gasp from Jack before slamming back inside, "ahhhhhh!" Jack's head flung back his features twisted in delicious pleasure and that was all Mark needed to keep going. Thrusting hard into him Jack took every one of them wonderfully.

Jack couldn't believe how good this felt. It was his first time and he’d be more embarrassed later by what they were doing but as of right now he could only moan in pleasure and hold on. Those deep claiming thrusts sent shudders through him wanting more. Mark's member rubbed hard against his prostate every time, making him almost feel like he was endlessly coming. He could only moan and dig his nails and heels into him to encourage him to keep going. 

Rocking his larger frame hard into the willing body below him he took in the beautiful sight. He was so gorgeous like that. Cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over in pleasure, mouth gasping for air and moaning loudly, even his chest was pink spread from the flush in his face. 

Feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly he reached between them stroking over his length making Jack's voice reach a new octave before he came over his stomach once again, tightening around Mark. Grunting over him Mark spasmed filling the condom he was wearing. Growling and rocking with harsh twitches, Mark leaned down to hold him close imagining the condom wasn’t there and filling him to the brim with his cum. 

Jack on the other hand whimpered not getting the euphoria of being filled like his heat wanted. Kissing and licking at his neck his hips rocked against Mark trying to entice him into another round. 

Pulling back, Mark attacked his lips with his own, with his cock still buried and hard inside him. Betas always ran from him at this point when he'd go into a rut, so it was nice to have someone match his enthusiasm. Gently rocking back and forth he let their previous orgasms subside and build to their next round. 

Shifting back he looked down where they were joined and saw a little blood. Reached his thumb down he gently rubbed against where they were joined and looked up at Jack. He was about to break their silence and ask if he was okay but Jack's body moved to rock against his. Moaning he realized he was fine and scooped Jack up against him to sit on his lap. Leaning back against the couch he helped Jack settle on his lap seated on his Alpha. 

Reaching his hand up he touched his cheek running his thumb over his surprisingly soft beard. Jack leaned into his touch kissing his palm sweetly. For a moment both men just looked lovingly into each other's eyes. So much was shared between them at that moment. So much love and understanding behind one look. They had so much history behind them and knew each other so well besides a few personal things which now they were learning. Mark knew what Jack really was and was happy about it, Jack knew now that all this time Mark had the same feelings for him. They shared the same love of their job and both worked hard for it. It was almost too good to be true.

Pushing himself up he slid almost all the way off of his length before sliding back down with a moan. Mark moaned letting his head fall back against the couch feeling a bead of sweat roll down his face. He just noticed his hair was sticking around his face from the thin layer of sweat covering him. Holding onto those nice hips he helped guide him up and down a few times watching him gently bounce on his lap. 

Jack moaned moving down on Mark’s lap a little bit of sweat running down his own body mostly from the heat he was feeling. He didn’t seem to sweat as easy as Mark did except during this time. The smaller man was guided up and down onto Mark’s lap moving easily over his length. Both his hands braced against the couch on either side of Mark’s head to help push himself down onto his length. 

Both men panted, moaned and growled as they kept up the wonderful love making pace. The feeling of Mark moving inside him was wonderful, he never wanted it to stop, he was almost there... That thought was interrupted when Mark shifted forward hooking his arms under Jack’s legs to stand up with him letting out a grunt. Gasping Jack’s arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him close. Feeling Mark’s strong hands holding his ass the half Asian started towards the stairs. Each step up had Jack gasping and whimpering holding on as tightly as his heat hazed mind could. Every step had his trapped member rubbing over their stomach’s teasing him along the way. Finally up the steps a part of Jack realized just how damn strong Mark was. 

Stepping into his room Mark knelt on the bed then tilted Jack back flopping him backwards onto his bed. Grabbing those curvy hips he started to slam deep inside him over and over again. They’d worked themselves up to much rocking together on the couch and going up the stairs it wasn’t going to take long at all.

“Ahhhhh!! MN-AHH!” Jack arched reaching his hand down to grip the sheets and the other slid down to hold onto Mark’s knee under him, gently digging his nails in. Reaching between them Mark stroked over Jack’s member bringing more screams from the smaller Irishman. A couple thrusts later and Mark came inside, filling the condom further. He’d need to switch that out now. 

Jack arched his own orgasm rushing through him covering his stomach hitting all the way up to his chin. The smaller man trembled under him as he closed his eyes just floating in subspace. He felt so good and so hazy. 

Looking down at Jack, he remembered he had a livestream to do but first… Mark growled and leaned down gently nipping at his throat then bit down a little harder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did he just...?


	5. Is This Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this real? Were they going to sort this out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean being adorbs and Mark admitting his feelings.

Bob laughed as Wade made another terrible move getting his character killed by the shark. They had been enjoying the game raft lately which was leading to some really silly moments. They were having a fun time with the game learning how everything worked but with the game still being so new there was only so much they could do. 

"Awe! Damn it!" Wade whined and muted himself to talk to his audience.

Mark smiled, "ya can't just jump out like that and think you'll be fine." 

Bob laughed again and started on another task, "are you doing okay Mark? You're oddly calm today. Even when the shark attacked you, you were like… ohh okay. You sick or something?" 

Mark chuckled softly, "or something... Naw I'm fine just something we'll have to talk about when I see you guys." He'd been rather quiet about the project just giving hints here and there. Bob and Wade were going to help and be in it, he was incredibly grateful for their help. 

"Talk about? This sounds serious," Bob joked a little but he was trying to get information without informing the stream.

"It actually is," Mark was smiling but the deep rumble to his voice said how serious he was. This wasn’t joking Mark this was oddly calm Mark like he’d just woke up from a nap.

"Oh?" Bob wasn't sure what else to say to that. They were going to be there in a couple weeks so now he was worried something else was happening. 

"Actually we've been going for almost three hours, I should really sign off," Mark had been watching the time making sure to keep it right to the agreed three hours, before he'd jump off to take care of his sleepy Omega. He was feeling rather sleepy himself. 

"Okay buddy," Wade chimed back in. 

"Actually Mark, mind jumping on a call with me?" Bob didn't let him get away with it without telling him something. 

"Alright alright," Mark said his goodbyes to his stream then called Bob on his phone. He knew his friend was now worried about him and what was going on so he’d have to put his mind at ease.

"Are you sure you're not sick? You sounded tired and yawning the whole time," Bob said, concerned about his friend.

"I can't tell you much yet, Bob… I'm just beyond happy right now," Mark was almost in a daze. "Hopefully I can tell you more soon, I'm just over the moon happy. Tired but happy. In two weeks you'll see but for now just trust me, okay?" 

"Alright bud, I trust you. Just let me know if you need anything and I mean it," Bob's voice sounded lighter now that Mark helped ease his worry a little. Maybe he’d finally found someone or maybe he was just happy about their project. "C-ya."

"Bye," Mark hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Turning off his lights he let the computer render their video before he turned off his screen. Leaving his recording studio he had a pep in his step since he was excited to cuddle with his sleepy Omega. Opening the door to his room to check on him the covers were thrown back and he realized he wasn't there. 

Frowning Mark leaned back out listening for a moment and faintly heard the tv downstairs. Walking down he turned to see Jack with a bowl of cereal on his lap watching the tv, "oh you're up and lucid."

Jack looked towards him, his eyes hazy, hair a mess still and looking like he needed a shower. No, not really lucid it seemed.

"Mark…" Jack whined softly but gave him a little smile nearly dropping his bowl of cereal reaching for him. Mark stumbled forward quickly to grab the half eaten bowl, setting it on the table. 

"Good lord… Jack be careful," Mark lightly scolded but it fell on deaf ears. His little omega curled up to the front of him smiling softly. 

Mark blushed a little noticing Jack’s scent had shifted to a much sweeter scent than before. Oh… his heat had really kicked in now. Well he needed to get the little omega cleaned up and maybe a proper meal in his belly before take two of their love making session. Not that Mark was complaining but he needed a little help. 

Jack giggled, slipping the blanket off his shoulders revealing the very naked body under it. Mark’s eyes about bulged out of his head, “fuck…” Running his hand down his smooth sides to grip his hips, it was taking everything in him to not bend him over and take him right there. “No, bath time.” 

Scooping up the smaller man he started to carry him upstairs. Jack let out a fit of giggles wrapping his arms around Mark’s strong neck. Shifting himself up he nuzzled against Mark’s chin smelling and teasing his alpha. 

Well he wasn’t fully his alpha yet. 

Mark glanced down at Jack’s neck seeing the hickey he’d left there but it wasn’t a real mark. No, he wanted to wait till Jack was out of his heat to ask him properly. Even if he was lucid before they were both effected by his heat he didn’t want to fuck this up. The Asian youtuber cared about him even before all this and he didn’t want to ruin what they had before. Especially if after this Jack was disappointed and didn't want to be with Mark, maybe it was all in his head. He might play an ass on film and be on the more aggressive side sometimes but he was honestly really attentive and caring to his friends. 

Pushing open the door to his bathroom with his foot he stepped over to the standing shower and set Jack’s feet down, “alright… stop making out with my chin.” He gently eased him back to be met with a pouting face. “Oh don’t give me that face, you need a shower.” Reaching into the shower he turned it on but kept his other hand hanging onto Jack so he didn’t run off or fall over because he seemed a little shaky on his feet.

“Mark?” Jack tried to nuzzle against him nipping at his shoulder. Why wasn’t he wanting to play? Was he too gross? Looking down at himself he realized he had dried cum and fluids on his body from them playing a few hours before. Oh… damn muddle brain, he hadn't even realized. All he knew was he woke up alone in Mark's bed hungry. Running on basic Instincts at the moment he really didn't know what he was doing. 

With Mark's help he was eased into the shower once it was warm and handed a bottle of shampoo. Mark shut the door and turned to give Jack some privacy, "I showered before my stream with Bob and Wade. You know they'll be here in a couple weeks." 

Jack leaned against the wall feeling rather fuzzy but tried his best to wash his hair. His thumb kept slipping over the shampoo lip trying to open it.

"Are you able to talk or is your mind that gone?" Mark was concerned Jack wasn't making full sentences at the moment. 

Jack sniffled not understanding why he was getting upset. He was having a hard time opening the bottle and the influx of hormones while trying to complete a task with a muddled heat brain was upsetting him, "I can't Mark…" *Hic* The poor guy was so upset now tears streamed down his face. 

"Jack?" Mark looked over his shoulder seeing the blurry frame just standing there. He opened the shower door to see him just distraught, in tears and looking down at the bottle like he had no idea what it was. "What's wrong Jack?" 

Sad blue eyes looked up at Mark holding the bottle to him, "I can't… *hic* get it open." Sniffling he rubbed his hand over his face again trying to wipe his tears.

"Oh...ohohoh Jack, come on bud. It's okay," Mark let out a soft giggle. The kind of giggle when you feel bad for someone but at the same time it's just so cute you have to help them. Slipping his shirt and pants off he stepped into the shower with the smaller irishman. 

Letting Mark take the bottle he tucked his face against his larger chest to hide his tears. Mark just opened the shampoo, lathered up his hands and started scrubbing Jack's head. Poor guy was having a rough time, "heats are hard huh? I've never experienced one before you. I didn't know what to expect." 

Jack relaxed into Mark's touch moaning softly at how nice it felt. He felt those strong fingers massaging over his scalp relaxing the tension in his body and washing away the confused sadness. 

"Tyler mentioned you might have a hard time. I wonder if it's easier on you if we're bonded?" He pondered for a moment gently scrubbing his head. The sweet sigh of content from Sean made him smile. For the moment it seemed the little Omega was happy to be washed. Gently tilting Jack's head back from his chest he didn't want to get any soap in his eyes. It was good to see Jack trusted him while he was in this state, although he really didn't have a choice this just kind of happened. In a way he understood why Jack never told him, omegas kind of had a hard time but still. Mark wasn't in any way against omegas so he just couldn't wrap his head around why the other man wouldn't just tell him.

Oh well. Shifting forward he helped Sean under the spray to rinse his hair out then started on his body. He grabbed a bar soap and a washcloth to start cleaning him off with it. When he reached his more delicate area he blushed a little. He'd never cleaned another person like this before. This day was full of firsts for them both. Watching Sean for any discomfort but was only met with a blush and soft moans. That was fine, he could work with that. 

When he was finished Mark shut the water down and wrapped Jack up in a towel. He needed to get working on food better than cereal for Jack here soon and himself. Maybe one of the easy meals he bought would be good? Just throw it in the oven and be done with it. Drying himself off he watched Jack lightly towel himself off trying to dry but he was struggling to function. It was alright, Mark actually found it really cute. Pulling his clothes back on himself he then took Jack's hand leaning him back down stairs to the spare room. 

Rummaging through his clothes he found a comfy pair of sweats and t-shirt. Smiling softly at Jack he removed the towel to throw it over by the door then slipped the shirt over Jack's head. The smaller man giggled when his head popped through the hole. Mark chuckled then knelt to slip one leg in his pants then the other before wiggling them up a little roughly making him laugh again.

Shaking his head Mark took his hand again leading him into the kitchen, "you found cereal before but you need something better. How about lasagna? I'll just heat it up." 

Looking at Jack he wondered if he understood him but then he was surprised to see those sweet blue eyes looking right at him and nodded his head, "yeah. I like... that idea."

"Good," Mark smiled, glad to see some clarity for the moment. Grabbing the pack from the freezer he started the oven and popped it in, making sure the timer on the microwave was set just in case they forgot about it. "Are you a little more with me now Jack?"

"A little… it's hard to think," Jack leaned against the counter running his fingers through his damp hair. "I think the shower helped… You know, wake me up...a little."

"That's good. I was worried I broke ya," Mark chuckled, seeing Jack also giggle at that.

"Your dick’s not that magical," Jack gave him a cheeky grin. "Close though." He whispered the last part making Mark blush. "My heats hard on me. I'm… you know sorry I never told you…"

Mark leaned against the other counter watching those blue eyes cast down to the floor, "I'll be honest… I'm a little sad you didn't trust me with it. Of all people I could've helped-"

"I wasn't lookin' for savin' Mark. I wanted... to do this on my own. Show it could be done and all those people pushin' omegas down, could suck it," Jack was rather subdued at the moment but that spit fire nature of him was still there. 

Mark smiled a little at that, "you already have. You've gone so far. I know you're not looking for approval but… as a friend whose watched you grow I'm really proud of you."

Sean blushed a bit, Mark was still the person he looked up to and had a crush on, "thanks Merk… that does mean a lot."

Mark stepped over to him and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug, "I'm not just some silly alpha trying to claim you. I was going to court you even when I thought you were a beta. So I'm not just trying to get into your pants because… too late there."

Jack blushed and gently patted Mark's back, "doof." He giggled softly, rubbing his hand over his back. "It's okay… I understand. I just… can we talk about this after my heat?"

"Yeah sure we can," Mark pulled back kind of relieved he wanted to wait to talk about it. He didn't want them rushing into this. "Want to play a game till the food is ready?"

Jack nodded his head, "I'll try… I might blank out again." He rubbed his hand over his face. 

Mark smiled and took his hand to lead him to the couch, "that's alright with me. I'll take care of you."

Jack's heart started pounding in his chest. Mark was taking care of him already and they weren't mates. Yet. Jack really wondered if Mark actually wanted him or if it was the heat talking but in a couple days they'd find out. 

Getting set up on the couch Jack did okay for a couple games before he started to tune out again. Mark didn't say anything; he just switched the game off after Jack's car ran into the wall for the fifth time and turned on a movie. Knowing Jack loved Lord of the Rings he slipped that one in and wrapped him in a blanket. Jack smiled and ended up curling up on Mark's lap. Not long after that they had dinner somehow finishing the large container of lasagne between the two of them, Mark guessed they'd really worked up an appetite. 

The next couple days moved about the same speed, sex, eat, clean, game, snack, nap, sex, clean, food, rinse and repeat. By the third day Jack woke up feeling clear again. He felt physically tired but he could finally think again, thank God. Sure his heat had it's fun moments but being down for several days was a pain in the ass. Looking over at Mark still passed out and snoring softly next to him he couldn't help but smile. They'd talked about them a little over the last few days. Mark mentioned how much he liked tending to him and that he was interested in courting him. Jack wasn't taking him seriously, what with the heat influencing then both. He just couldn't see Mark really wanting him so he was glad he didn't bite him, claiming him during his heat. Touching his neck that smile faded quickly. Who was he kidding, of course he wanted Mark but he didn't want him to regret it. Jack would rather keep him as a friend then lose him. It seemed they were both in the same boat but didn’t know it.

Sleeping with Mark had been a dream, their bodies meshed together as well as their minds did. Leaning over he gently kissed Mark's shoulder then slipped out of bed to make some breakfast and feed Chicka. After all that physical activity some pancakes were in order. While he cooked the little Omega checked his Twitter and saw there were tweets from him he didn't write. Mark must've written things to keep his content moving. He'd even responded to a couple tweets as him and they were really spot on to what he'd actually write. Mark really did know him well. Maybe some people would feel like their privacy was breached but Sean didn't feel that way. He felt happy Mark cared enough to keep his schedule for him. Robin had his videos covered. It looked like Mark wrote back to Robin too about a couple choices for videos. Smiling softly he would've changed a couple things but Mark overall told Robin the right things. 

Biting his bottom lip he felt his heart pounding in his chest thinking about how sweet Mark really was with him. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down to finish making breakfast. As he was finishing he heard moving around upstairs then feet making their way down. Smiling over at the Asian man he chuckled seeing his epic bed head going on, "good mornin' sleepy head."

Yawning Mark had a hand tucked under his shirt gently scratching his belly, "morning." He stepped over to the counter leaning against it he asked. "Feeling better?"

"Ya, way better. It's finally over," Sean trailed off a little feeling a little uncomfortable seeing Mark now that they weren't under the influence. Turning back to cook he flipped the pancakes over. 

Mark stepped over to grab himself a coffee, "I'm glad. Now we can talk again. That was seriously fun and all but… I missed you." Pouring creamer into his coffee he smiled softly seeing Sean tense out of the corner of his eye. 

Sean blushed hard at his comment, hearing that hit straight through his heart. Plating the food he stepped over to the dining room setting it down on the table. Okay maybe Mark wanted him outside of his heats. Trembling a little he didn’t know how to feel about that.

Mark followed after him and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind resting his chin on his shoulder, “hey calm down Jack. I can smell how stressed you are right now. Holy shit.” His hand rested on Jack’s chest feeling his heart going a mile a minute. 

“Ye just sprung this… I mean… this is…” Sean held onto Mark’s arm and trembled a little. 

“I like you Sean,” Mark’s deep voice rumbled through his chest against his back making the slightly smaller Irishman tremble even more. “It’s okay to take your time thinking about it. I know this isn’t a little thing. I’m not mad at you or anything. I’m really happy. Incredibly happy. We have a couple months to figure this out. Take your time.” 

Sean held onto Mark’s arm just taking in his words for a moment before nodding his head. It would take a little time to sort through these feelings, “I don’t really know what to say so… thank you.” He turned around in Mark’s arms looking up at him. Smiling he leaned up and met Mark in a sweet soft kiss. 

Maybe they could be a thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heist...
> 
> Will others start to notice?


	6. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Sean fall into a routine and realize how comfortable they are together... Ethan and Tyler have a little fun to take the edge off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun snippet at the end for Tyler and Ethan

The next two weeks moved along at a surprisingly fast pace. Jack stayed in the guest room after admitting he was worried about them moving fast after his heat. He felt like he needed time to think. Of course Mark agreed but he was also saddened by this. By the second day of awkward moments he finally hugged Jack to him and asked to cuddle up for a movie. Jack of course agreed and from then on it made the week move by easier. It was almost like they were already a couple besides the sleeping apart portion of their nights. They would eat together, stream together then record separately while also maintaining their social media’s. No one knew anything about their little moment besides the typical Septiplier talks. 

Both didn’t give anything away but they also didn’t talk much about it themselves. With getting ready for the Heist, Mark’s stress was through the roof. He was constantly making phone calls and having meetings. Without realizing it Sean was starting to step in and be the person there for Mark. He’d come to the meetings and help make decisions, he’d go over camera angles, script ideas and even make some food for them to eat. Sean quickly became his rock and neither of them even noticed it flowed so naturally. 

Mark started to depend on Sean more and more each day and Sean with his endless ball of energy didn’t mind one bit. The omega took each new challenge in strides helping Mark figure out what to do. It was strange because his own videos and ideas stressed him out but helping Mark with his felt oddly easy and not so stressful. Maybe because his name wasn’t the one on the line, but it wasn’t like he was doing anything to harm Mark’s reputation. In fact he was helping a great deal. 

It was finally the day before Tyler and Ethan would be coming to stay, along with Bob and Wade. It was going to be almost a full month of filming with everyone there. The house would be full and everyday they would have several shots to film. Next month he had two days to fly out to shoot another scene with another youtuber, then to one more location for a week. After that he’d be back home to finish the last scene for the prison shots that would take nearly three weeks. It would be a huge challenge but an amazing feat with a huge amount of help. 

Mark was laying down on Jack’s lap who was curled up in a blanket running his fingers through the asian youtuber’s hair. They were watching an episode of Whose Line but not really paying attention to it. Mark’s eyes were closed just feeling those fingers moving through his hair. It was a little odd how easily they fell into this “relationship”. Both were rather content even in the chaos and Jack’s calm nature helped settle Mark’s eccentric side. Many people didn’t know this but in his everyday life Jack was really quiet. He wasn’t always yelling he was actually rather mellow. It took a lot of energy to record his videos and he pushed all of it into them. Mark on the other hand had moments of calm but when he was focused on doing something he couldn’t stop till it was done. Jack helped him stop like he did now.

They had finished recording and Jack made Mark come out of his studio to eat dinner. He refused to let him eat in his office lately. He had told him that in moments like this it was important for Mark to step away. They argued until Jack put his foot down and Mark caved. He always caved to what Jack wanted. Right now he was glad he did. Belly full of warm pasta he was incredibly relaxed wrapped up in Jack’s scent and soft touches. They hadn’t slept together since those days and barely kissed. He was giving the Irishman time to think about this. Also he was giving himself time. With the Heist his mind was a bit preoccupied and a new relationship would probably get damaged in the meantime. For now he was happy Jack was taking care of him like he was. 

Jack turned his baby blues down from the tv to watch the resting man on his lap. His features had softened from the anxiety he saw in Mark’s face while they were eating. Still rhythmically running his fingers through his thick black hair he smiled softly. Mark wasn’t such a scary alpha. They’d talked it out before and Mark forgave him for lying. Living in the states for the moment Jack wasn’t able to refill his prescription so his sister had to mail it over for him. He finally got it a couple days ago to start taking again. He forgot how blah the meds made him feel till he was off them for over a week. If he did decide to become Mark’s he could stop taking them but then everyone would find out about him. 

Sighing softly he knew Mark would protect him. He knew Mark wasn’t a normal knot head alpha and would do everything in his power to make Jack happy. Most alpha’s may just say their word is law but any alpha with an omega knew who really ruled the household. Jack didn’t want to tell Mark about his last relationship and how badly that one ended. Being with a beta was almost impossible for an omega, almost. Some figured out ways to work it out but a male omega and female beta never worked well. She grew vindictive and angry with his base needs and they decided to split off. 

Then there was Jack’s father who was a strong alpha, along with a couple of his siblings. Growing up around alpha’s hadn’t been easy, they were all knot heads in his opinion only wanting to claim an omega. That was why he never told anyone. Mark was doing well to change his opinion so far. 

Mark on the other hand ended up with another female alpha who was rather strong willed and since Mark was a teddy bear he let her walk all over him even if his alpha nature was more powerful than hers. He never wanted to hurt anyone. It made being with Jack interesting. One thing Jack noticed was Mark would flinch sometimes. At first he didn’t notice until he brought his hand up quickly when they were gaming and Mark tensed and closed his eyes, only to open them and start laughing awkwardly. Once Jack noticed that it was hard not to see it. Maybe it was what was leading to these nicer moments for the two of them and Jack touching him nicely. It wasn’t often you heard of an abused alpha but here he was with his best friend in his lap trusting him.

They hadn’t talked about it and Jack wasn’t going to push it, he was just going to offer up his affection as much as he could. Ever the romantic kind of guy he would give him sweet hugs and gentle pats to help ease the flinching until they would be gone altogether. 

Watching the steady rise and fall of Mark’s firm chest he remembered seeing it above him during his heat. Anyone with eyes knew Mark was attractive. Not just physically to Jack. Leaning down he gently pressed his lips to Mark’s feeling him jump in surprise having not expected it. 

Mark smiled softly reaching a hand up into his brown hair to kiss him back harder. They stayed like that for several moments till Jack pulled back giving his nose a little rub with his own. 

Chuckling Mark’s hand trailed down to Jack’s cheek gently rubbing his thumb over it, “hi.” 

“Hi,” Jack giggled then leaned back gently smiling at Mark. “Since everyone is coming in tomorrow… I was thinkin’.” 

“Hm?” Mark turned his head towards Jack’s stomach and closed his eyes again. Jack’s fingers went back to his hair gently running through it.

“Tyler and Ethan can take my room, Bob will take the other room then Ethan on the couch,” Jack paused letting it sink in.

Mark frowned then looked up at Jack, “where will-... oh. Ohhhhhh…..” Bushy eyebrows rose up a bit in surprise. Then a grin spread over his face.

“Oh stop it!” Jack chuckled, gently pinching Mark’s nose. 

“Heeheeheehee,” Mark let out a fit of giggles wrapping his arms around Jack’s slim waist. 

Jack rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop smiling. Wrapping his arms around Mark’s head he leaned down holding him close to his stomach, “you goober.”

“Your goober,” Mark gave him a cheeky grin making Jack blush. “You’re welcome to join me tonight. I’ll behave myself.” 

Jack looked down into those pretty brown eyes feeling like he’d get lost in that sweet look of his. There had to be a law he was breaking being that handsome and adorable at the same time, “okay…” 

Mark’s grin widened then leaned back in nuzzling at Jack’s stomach, “what are you doing? AH!” A loud raspberry was heard as Jack screamed feeling the tickle on his stomach. “NO! Stop!” Laughing Jack tried to pry Mark off him who made a show about throwing his head back to inhale deeply before pressing his mouth against his stomach blowing again. “WAHHH!!!!”

Wrestling back on the couch Jack had shoved himself back as Mark climbed over him grinning like a madman. Their hair became a mess now and the blanket wrapped around them trapping them, “I win.” 

“W-What?” Jack tried to catch his breath. “Was that even a competition?” He almost wondered if he needed his inhaler but he was able to breathe through it okay.

Mark shrugged then kissed his stomach and sat up to untangle the blanket, “in wrestling it was.” He wiggled his way out to stand up and pick up their glasses and plates from dinner. 

Jack rested back on the couch rubbing his abused stomach, “oh right. I forgot you did that. Such a weird sport.” Sitting up he fixed his hair and finished unwrapping himself from the blanket. Standing up he cleared off the rest of their snacks to head into the kitchen. Sean would leave dishes but overall he was a clean boy. It was in stark contrast to Mark’s absentminded messes. Sean quickly figured out Mark would just leave stuff around and not realize it. It drove him crazy but when he pointed it out to Mark he’d pick it up or do dishes without much complaint. 

They picked up dinner then headed up to Mark’s room for bed. Mark was the first one to head over to the bed flopping onto his stomach with a sigh. Turning over he reached up to pull the covers back.

Jack was nervously fidgeting by the bed for a moment. They’d shared a bed during his heat but he hadn’t gone back since then. Biting his bottom lip he rested the urge to rub his chest like he tended to do when he was nervous. Sliding into the bed he slipped under the covers resting on his side facing the alpha. Blushing a little he saw that sweet face not far from his own.

Mark rested on his side facing Jack, “sleep well silly leprechaun.” Sliding closer he leaned up on his elbow a little to tilt in kissing his lips softly. Jack leaned into the kiss but it was over sooner than he wanted. 

Wetting his lips afterwards blue eyes watched Mark move back, “if we go for much longer I might jump ya. Good night Jackiboi.” 

Jack snorted softly, “alright, night Markimoo.” He waited for Mark to settle on his back before scooting closer and gently wrapped his hand over his bicep making Mark smile. Closing his eyes he was surrounded now in Mark's heavy alpha scent. It helped soothe him more than just the little bit he could smell in the guest room. A blanket of safe feeling washed over him, sending him off to sleep really quickly compared to his normal sleep ability. Usually Jack had a horribly hard time falling asleep and would end up awake till all hours until he would pass out. 

Mark on the other hand could fall asleep fast but tonight it took him a while. Looking over at Jack his sweet sleeping face finally next to him again. Smiling he watched him for a while happy to have him close again, it helped ease the alpha voice screaming in his mind. 

The morning came all too quickly. Mark's alarm was blaring loudly. Turning over he shut it off then rubbed his hand over his face. 

Jack grumbled shifting against Mark. Looking back down at the weight in his arm Mark realized during the night he had spooned Jack. Smiling he tucked back against him kissing his shoulder making the smaller make sigh softly. Such a gentle morning he hated to get up but had to. Yawning he eased his arm away knowing Jack wouldn't really wake up from that. Slipping on some clothes to walk Chicka in he headed down to take her out. Every morning like clockwork he got up for her. 

Feeding her breakfast he started the coffee machine and checked his watch. They would be getting there in the next couple of hours. He needed to wake up Jack before chaos reigned. Heading back up stairs he decided to flop himself on top of the Omega kissing him all over the face and shoulder. 

"Mmmmerrrrrrrkkkkkk…. Noooooo…." Jack whined trying to wiggle away but it was no use. He couldn't escape the onslaught. "Tooo much….!" His hand pushed against the mouth kissing him so much feeling the chuckle against his hand. 

"No such thing," Mark mumbled against his hand, giving it a little kiss before sitting up. "Come on Jack, everyone will be here soon."

"Mnnnnm…" Jack groaned but started sitting up his hair a floofy mess. "I'sther cohee?" 

Mark snickered, "yeah there's coffee bud. Come on. Time to rise and shine." Slipping off the bed Mark headed back down stairs to work on breakfast. Jack was so adorable in the morning he just couldn't handle it. 

Sean yawned widely, stretching his back making it pop a couple times before slipping into the bathroom to freshen up. Heading downstairs afterwards he was still blinking slowly, his eyes only half open headed to the coffee machine. Grabbing the pot he wanted his steamy goodness.

"Are you awake enough for me to talk to you?" Mark knew Jack needed a moment to actually hear him this early. Usually after his second cup of coffee. 

"Ye can talk… I'll try," Jack yawned again grabbing his mug once it was full adding two scoops of sugar. Pushing himself up he sat on the counter blowing on his cup to cool it down.

"Okay," Mark worked on the scrambled eggs as he spoke. "Tyler and Ethan will be here first. They're the easy ones, both of them have stayed over and with Ethan's allergies Tyler will have packed food for them. Oh you haven't seen them since they bonded have you?"

Jack shook his head rubbing his eye, "no, not since the last convention. Just Skype since then but that doesn't count."

"Right so be prepared to get diabetes because they're real sweet on each other like... head over heels for each other," Mark chuckled, of course he teased them but he was happy for his friends.

Jack smiled tiredly then sipped his coffee again, "it'll be nice to see them."

Mark smiled putting toast in the toaster, "Bob and Wade took a flight together and will be here in three hours, then Uber here. We can take everyone to lunch to celebrate but after that I want to run to the warehouse to get ready for filming. Well… rehearse a little and check angles."

Jack nodded his head, "I know Merk… we've gone over this like a bazillion times."

Mark fidgeted with the eggs then plated them with the toast and a side of bacon, "I know… I'm just antsy." 

Jack took his plate staying on the counter to eat. Mark grabbed the hot sauce to put on his eggs, that used to bother Jack but he ate ketchup with his sometimes, so everyone had their weird moments with food, "I know. It'll work out okay. Everyone is excited and antsy too. I'll be right there the whole time so will all our friends." 

Mark smiled softly looking up at Jack for a moment feeling so glad he was there, "thanks Jack."

"M'Course," Jack took a bite of his eggs. They both ate mostly in silence after that. Mark worried and Jack watching Mark for any downward spiraling worry. He seemed okay so Jack didn't push it.

Once they were done Jack put their plates in the sink then grabbed a second cup of coffee to take with him upstairs to change and finish getting ready for the day. With his suppressants on board he smelled like normal Jack, he wasn't ready yet to come out to the group. He would eventually but not right now. They needed to worry about filming and not Jack's second gender. 

They finished tidying up the house and Jack moved his stuff up into Mark's room which felt odd. They weren't even officially dating and Sean felt like he was moving in. Even his toothbrush was near Mark's. That's when you really knew something was going on. Jack's heart pounded in his chest seeing their toothbrushes right there. It made him really happy. Silly, but really happy. It was the little things sometimes.

Jumping he heard Chicka barking downstairs, they were here. Heading down he saw Mark and Tyler in a bear hug with Ethan smiling brightly next to them.

"Jack!" Ethan nearly lunged at the Irish YouTuber. "I haven't seen you in ages!" 

Sean smiled hugging him back, "I know it's been too long! I missed you guys too." They pulled back only to trade off getting a hug from the really tall Tyler. "Did you get taller?" 

Tyler laughed ruffling Jack's hair, "naw, I think you just shrank." Jack glared up at him but it wasn't real anger. 

"When are Bob and Wade getting here?" Ethan lugged a bag in but was soon helped by everyone else. 

Mark took the cooler into the kitchen, "in about an hour. We'll go get some lunch then." 

"Food! I'm so hungry," Ethan said in that high pitched voice of his. Jack helped take their bags into the guest room that was cleaned up from Jack's stay. "Oh shoot, the sheets are in the dryer still. They'll be done by the time we're back."

Tyler smelled the room noticing the sweet smell in there. It smelled… Omega. Oh right! Turning to Jack he looked down seeing Mark's ring on his finger. He might be taking suppressants to hide his scent but he was wearing Mark's ring. There it was. Grinning from ear to ear he might be trying to hide away with his meds but everyone would know what that ring was. 

Jack turned to Tyler then looked down to see he'd noticed. Welp… that only took five minutes. Looking back to Tyler his face very red he knew Ethan would notice soon too. 

"I can't wait to eat. I'm starving and Tyler we… Tyler?" Ethan looked up at his Alpha then to Jack. "What's going on?" Tyler scooped up Jack's hand holding it up to show his mate. 

Ethan let out the cutest little squeak then seeing the ring on his finger knowing those were Mark's colors, "Jack! Ja~ck!!! Oh my God!" 

Wrapped up in a tight hug again Jack stumbled hugging Ethan back, "alright alright, calm down!" 

Ethan pulled back with tears in his eyes, "when did?! Mark! Oh my God Mark!!!" He bolted from the room into the kitchen crashing into Mark's back sending them flopping to the ground. 

"Ethan, oh my God! What the hell?!" Mark partially caught himself then shifted to push Ethan off him and said up. 

"Mmmaarrrkkk! I saw Jack's hand! You never told me Mark!" Ethan wiped his eyes and sniffled just so happy for his friends. He looked up to the two of them so to see they were together made him just so happy. 

"Babe, you can't just go jumping on everyone," Tyler laughed coming into the kitchen followed by Jack. 

"Oh they noticed it already?" Mark looked at the red faced Irishman standing behind his tall friend. Jack nodded his head unsure of what to say. 

"Well I'm just happy for you two," Tyler patted Mark's shoulder heavily making him grunt but they shared a knowing look, with them both being alpha's they understood each other. Plus Tyler knew Jack's secret. 

Ethan's huge smile looked between his two friends just so excited. Jack could only roll his eyes, "oh boy. Cut the water works Ethan, we haven't sorted it all out yet. We have more pressin' matters." 

"Right!" Ethan looked at Mark. "Was there a script?"

Mark looked dumbfounded, "what? Of course there is. You helped write some of it!" 

Ethan stared at him for a moment before laughing, "oh yeah!"

The group erupted into laughs and giggles. The next hour was planning out some of the scenes and costumes, they only returned to the topic of their relationship a couple times before Bob and Wade got there.

Exchanging handshakes and hugs some Bob and Wade took notice of the ring. Well Bob did then they teased Wade for a while about not noticing even after they mentioned it the first time. Taking two cars Mark, Jack and Bob in his, then Tyler, Ethan and Wade in their car. 

"So… was this what you were talking about?" Bob had remembered their talk before and wondered now if this was it. 

Mark blushed a little, "yeah…"

Jack looked over at Mark then back at Bob, "what did he tell you Bob?" Mark realized he never told Jack about talking to Bob. Although he never gave anything away so it didn't occur to him to say anything to Jack. 

"Just that he was really happy and said we'd find out," Bob looked to Jack with a smile. "I'm happy for you two." 

"Tanks Bob," Sean smiled at Bob then lightly shoved Mark's shoulder almost so lightly he didn't budge, but it made Mark smile. 

"Don't go bickering, love birds," Bob chuckled watching the sweet interaction between the two. 

"Don't worry Bob, I've got this one," Mark stopped at the light then reached over taking Jack's hand. Jack's whole face went red watching him pull his hand to his lips kissing the back of it. "I'm sorry our friends figured it out in the first ten minutes of being here." 

"You two are lucky your subscribers haven't noticed," Bob watched Jack let Mark love on his hand. He'd known Mark for a long time and knew he could be a bit much to handle sometimes but Jack had always handled him well. 

Jack leaned back in his seat gently holding Mark's hand rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Their hands rested together on the middle consul so Mark could drive with his other hand, "oh some noticed. I've been trying to keep my hand out of pictures and the live streams but some people noticed and others are sayin' it's a camera trick. We just haven't responded to any if those comments."

"They'll figure it out eventually but for now we're keeping this fairly quiet," Mark took a moment to look at Bob through the rear view mirror. 

"So… are you courting him yet? Had he asked you Jack? I mean when I courted Mandy I marked her that first week. Tyler spent months courting Ethan," Bob was just curious what his friends were doing. 

"Tyler went about it wrong though. He just announced it in the middle of a party, of course little Ethan would panic," Mark felt bad for his friends when Tyler called up so distraught that Ethan just ran away. 

Jack smiled softly, remembering that Mark mentioned him talking to Ethan about them both being Omegas. It might help Ethan feel a little bit more confident. It was interesting how different Jack and Ethan were even though they were both Omega's. Ethan was more common and submissive whereas Jack was more aggressive. 

Pulling up to the restaurant Mark kissed the back of Jack's hand before letting go to step out. Jack blushed again but got out as well followed by Bob. The gang met up in front of the check in counter before heading back to their table. Lunch was fun with the group of them, they were loud and immediately recognized by a few people. The staff decided to move them to a more private section which they were grateful for. 

They all ordered food and drinks before Mark started going over some of the script ideas and everyone chipped in their ideas. 

Tyler reached under the table to hold Ethan's hand when he noticed he was getting anxious. Being out in crowds got to him. To be honest they got to Jack too. He was trying to ignore it but busy places bothered him. Ethan gently squeezed Tyler's hand grateful to have him as his rock. Leaning over Tyler whispered to Ethan, "you're alright… it's just us here now.."

Ethan smiled softly leaning in resting his shoulder against his alphas, "thanks… I know I'm okay."

Across the table Jack was pulling apart his napkin from being anxious but at first Mark hadn't noticed the distress. Just having the ring on Jack and not claimed is rather hard to judge when something is off with your omega. It isn’t until he sees the mostly pulled apart napkin he notices. Casually taking Jack’s hand he pulls it away and under the table to rest their hand on his thigh. Jack’s eyes go wide staring down at the mess he left, embarrassed but also his heart was about to leap out of his chest from that gesture. 

They bantered while they waited for their meal to make its way to them. Once the food was there they went a little more quiet but each were taking turns either telling a story or offering ideas for upcoming filming. 

Jack smiled at Mark, “if you keep the angle low and dip up you shouldn’t make the watcher sick.”

Mark nodded his head, his eyebrows pressed together in thought, “Yea… that makes sense. Keep that low center of gravity.” 

Wade and Bob smiled at each other seeing the two love birds planning out filming the next day. They were discussing things out where Mark would normally turn down a lot of their ideas or gently suggest something else. Jack would either reiterate on their idea or word it differently helping Mark see what they were saying. It seemed the little Irishman spoke Markiplier. The alpha could be one track minded and struggled to take leads from other people but Jack had wiggled his way into being the little voice on Mark’s shoulder.

After lunch they headed over to their first filming around to work out a couple kinks. The large building they were using for the museum and several other shots along with the tunnels and the falling scene. With Jack’s help standing in as the cameraman they were running around testing angles. Jack’s high energy kept him up to Mark’s high energy excitement for getting started. 

Their friends walked around and checked it out but mostly chatted with each other as Jack and Mark ran around figuring things out. After a couple hours Ethan started to complain and wanted to head back so Tyler was picked to pause the silly new couple.

“Mark?!” Tyler called over to him as him and Jack were giggling about some inside joke. They both paused to look over at Tyler who shook his head. “Alright love birds we’re getting tired and want to head back. Were you guys going to stay here?”

Mark went to speak but Jack cut him off, “we should head back and get ready for tomorrow. We need to get some rest because tomorrows the big day.” Mark smiled at Jack and nodded. He was a little reluctant to leave but there wasn’t anything else they could do there. 

Heading back to the house everyone retired to the living room. By then it was almost time for dinner so Jack went into the kitchen to work on something to eat. Mark had been honestly babied in that area by Jack since he came to stay. He even upped his workout because of the extra good food. 

Ethan smiled and went into the kitchen to help Jack, “I wanted to talk to you. You and Mark seem really happy together.” 

Jack smiled over at Ethan, “yeah, it’s been really nice.” Glancing over at the alpha’s chatting in the living room he turned back to Ethan. “You know he really surprised me with this. I had no idea he was interested in me like that.”

Ethan gave Jack a warm smile, “I’ve seen the way he’s looked at you and flirted with you for years. He’s always treated you differently than anyone in the group.” He giggled and leaned in a little closer whispering. “It almost feels like my parents got together.”

Jack scoffed and pushed his hand against Ethan’s face to gently push him back making his giggle, “I should probably tell you the truth… about me.” He frowned and looked down, biting his lower lip. 

“That you’re an omega,” Ethan grinned at Jack who looked at him shocked. “Tyler told me.” He nearly squealed in excitement. 

“Tyler knows?!” Jack looked out towards the living room seeing the alpha’s laughing loudly somehow not hearing him. Looking back at Ethan he was stunned. “S-Since what? How?” 

“He talked to Mark a while ago and he guessed. Don’t be mad at Mark he didn’t tell him Tyler just happened to figure it out,” Ethan reached over putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I’m so… I don’t know, glad? Relieved? I’m not the only one now. I know there’s more but most omega’s don’t come out online. It’s just me and a handful of others. It’s made growing a following hard but this group of friends is so accepting it’s helping change the stigma.”

Jack watched Ethan’s green eyes get so excited that Jack was also just like him. It made him happy, a little scared but so happy that someone else was glad he was what he was. So much so blue eyes welled up with tears. Quickly moving his hand up he covered his eyes and tried to hold back the sob. Ethan moved forward and pulled Jack into a hug against his slim chest. He was slim like him too but not bad to be hugged against. Jack wrapped his other arm around Ethan pulling him closer.

Mark and Tyler noticed and started to head over but Ethan spotted them and shook his head with a smile. Tyler smiled back softly but Mark just looked concerned. He didn't know why his to be mate was distressed. 

Tyler turned to Mark and whispered, "I kinda told Ethan and it looks like Jack knows Ethan knows now."

Mark worried even more looking over at them to see Jack pulling back with a smile and wiping his eyes. Relief flooded Mark seeing that toothy grin from there. This might help Jack open up more. It was a different world in Ireland, not that Maine had been easy for Ethan, than L.A. but at least people were accepting in California. Then within the comfort of their group their omegas were taken care of. That settled it he was going to keep Jack and not let him go. Mark's thought process could be a bit bull headed and one sided sometimes but he meant well. 

The evening went on without much stress. They gamed, are the awesome dinner Jack made with Ethan's help, then listened to some tv before everyone turned in. Mark almost tried to shower with Jack but went for a run instead to give others time to shower too. By the time he got back the house was dark with Bob and Wade chatting in the living room with the tv on low. Mark waved to them, "good night."

"Night see ya bright and early," Wade and Bob waved back. It looked like Tyler and Ethan were already in bed with the door closed. 

Heading up stairs he noticed his door was cracked open and stepped inside. The tv was on along with the light in the bathroom illuminating the little Irishman sitting up in Mark's bed nervously. Smiling softly he walked over giving the top of his head a kiss, "I'll be right back." 

Going into the bathroom the first thing he noticed was Jack's toothbrush was next to his. Smiling he showed at lightning speed then changed into a pair of night pants. That was usually all he wore to bed. Coming back out he noticed Jack was in a t-shirt and possibly night pants but he couldn't tell under the blankets. 

Blue eyes watched him as he made his way over to get settled into the bed leaning up against a couple pillows, "what are you watching?"

"Uh… Brooklyn nine nine. It's funny," Jack turned back to look at the tv. 

Mark chuckled softly and reached up to pull Jack down to lie on his side with his head on his shoulder, "calm down Jack it's alright." This put Jack right next to his scent gland and helped relax him almost immediately. Feeling Jack's cool arm wrap around his hot middle he sighed softly. It was nice because Mark always ran really hot and Jack stayed cool. 

"I'm alright… tanks Mark," nuzzling into Mark's neck now that he was relaxed he realized how tired he was. They laid there quietly listening to the tv till he heard Jack's soft breathing and knew he was asleep. Smiling softly Mark closed his eyes and drifted off. 

Tomorrow was the big day. 

“OH FUCK!”

____

Ethan was pacing back and forth in the spare room way too excited, "can you believe it Tyler? Jack off all people all this time."

Tyler chuckled, "shhhh I know. It's exciting but keep your voice down, we're not alone in the house.” He loved his little omega but subtlety was not a strong skill of his.

“I know I’m just…” Ethan silently screamed and waved his hands around. “I can’t sleep Tyler, I'm too happy right now.” He stepped towards the bed and as he did Tyler reached out to scoop him up easily lifting the younger man onto his lap. 

“I can think of ways to help you sleep,” Tyler grinned from ear to ear making the smaller omega blush. Leaning in he nuzzled against his claim bite running his tongue over it causing Ethan to shudder. 

“Ty… there’s people around…” Ethan ran his hand over Tyler’s shoulders to thread his fingers into his curly hair and the other wrapped around his shoulders holding him close. That hot mouth started to lick at tease at his spot sending wonderful shivers of pleasure through him heating up his body. Tilting his head back he gasped softly hoping Tyler wouldn’t tease him like he liked to do sometimes. Once he nearly made him cum just from biting and licking over his sensitive spots. 

Rocking his hips against him Tyler turned them over to lay them down on their sides and his body spooned behind Ethan’s, “we’ll need to be quiet and quick.” Kissing behind his ear he heard the others breath hitch.

Ethan whimpered softly but he was already kicking his pants down. Tyler worked on his own and once Ethan was free he hooked a leg up and back to slide his hand down between his legs to gently press a finger inside him, “you're wet.”

Ethan turned a bright shade of red, “Tyler…” He whined softly but it was quickly stopped when his mates fingers started to move. Moaning softly he bit down on his palm trying to stop his noises. 

The room was mostly quiet besides Ethan’s harsh panting and the wet sound of his fingers thrusting inside him. It wasn’t long before a second and third was added. Slipping his fingers out he lined up and slowly sunk inside. Groaning softly against Ethan’s shoulder he felt that familiar tight heat wrap around him that he never got sick of. 

Ethan clutched the blankets so tightly he almost tore into the bed. They stayed there for a long moment until Ethan started to roll his hips and that was Tyler’s cue to move. Sliding back he sunk back inside testing how he was doing for a few moves until he started to gently thrust and keep the bed from creaking. 

Unable to hold his voice back, whimpers and soft moans started to come from Ethan. Tyler quickly moved his hand up that was tucked under him to cover his mouth. Holding onto his hip to move them together he kept his mouth covered to muffle his sounds. Rocking a little harder into him it was a little thrilling to be doing this where they could be caught. Even if they were it wasn’t like they’d get in trouble, teased but that would be it. Maybe complain at them but that would be it. 

Panting harshly Ethan covered his hand over the head of his member and held back the moan, although a squeak made it out. Tightening around Tyler that sent his lover over the edge filling him up. Panting hard his hand fell away from Ethan’s mouth as they came down from their high. 

“That was… exhilarating…” Tyler kissed along his neck as they came down from their high.

“Mn… wait Tyler?” Ethan’s eyes opened to look back at him then wiggled his hips. “... did you put on a condom?”

…..  
…..  
…..  
…..

Tyler sat up, “OH FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... that kids is why you always come prepared.


	7. Happy Birthday Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Jackiboy but also they talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming Begins!

“Pause!”

“It’s cut!” 

“Whatever, stop movin’ so I can fix yer shirt,'' Sean walked up to Mark adjusting his shirt to what it was supposed to look like. “Your tie was open the scene before this, ya can’t fix it in between takes ya doof.”

Mark smiled softly watching slim fingers fixing his tie for him. Then they moved over his chest to smooth down his collar and pull out his pocket again. He fidgeted sometimes in between shots not realizing he was fixing his clothes that needed to stay messy, “can I have some of your water?”

“Yeah sure,” leaning down he picked up his water bottle to hand to him and let him drink while Sean made sure he looked proper. “There…”

“Thanks… you want to try this shot? I think you’d do frantic really well. Just no yelling,” Mark chuckled softly.

Smirking Sean gently booped his nose, “I can hold my tongue… sometimes.”

From the side Bob, Wade, Ethan and Tyler were all watching the adorable interaction. They were a couple days in by now with filming and everyone saw the dynamic between the two of them. Mark rushed in planning and filming as much as he could and Sean made sure he was taking care of and had everything he needed. Honestly it was adorable watching them. The gang didn’t think they realized how obvious it was that they were together even if they hadn’t announced it. However in these next shots with Jack the watcher would be able to see Jack’s ring which would reveal Mark had found someone but would they be able to guess the hands? 

Through the day of filming Sean became the cameraman more and more outside of the trick shots and when they needed to switch to have a different pair of hands to show different people as the one interacting. It was to help include all kinds of people as the watcher. Lunch came around and Sean made sure to make Mark sit down and eat his food, almost to the point of sitting on his lap to make sure he stayed. 

Ethan chuckled watching the two of them, “you two act like you’ve been married for years. Don’t they?” He looked up at his mate but at the same time his arm was wrapped around Sean’s shoulders.

Tyler smirked and took a bite out of his own sandwich, “like they’re on the 50th anniversary.” 

Sean and Mark both blushed from their friend's comments but it didn’t stop Sean from pushing Mark’s water closer to him. 

This made Bob snort this time trying to hold in a laugh. At the same time Wade burst out laughing. It was just nice to see their friends happy but of course some teasing was in order. 

“I wish,” Mark cut in to stop the laughing and gave Sean a serious look. Sean felt his heart leap into his throat seeing those chocolate eyes watching him. “I look forward to spending my life with you.”

Sean wasn’t expecting something so heavy. Turning a deep shade of red his mouth went dry from how deep Mark was getting with him. For the moment they hadn’t said much, of course they talked a little about his ring and their feelings but… they hadn’t even admitted their feelings yet, “Uhhhh….”

“Don’t worry Jack I’ll save you,” Ethan pulled his arm back from around his shoulder to lean over the table. “I might be pregnant.”

Tyler spit out his drink, Wade’s eyes went huge and Bob clapped his hands in excitement but also laughing at Tyler. Mark and Sean on the other hand hadn’t stopped staring at each other yet. Neither really heard when Ethan had said but thankfully it stopped the teasing. Mark and Jack really had a conversation to have but they both didn’t push it yet.

The rest of the day went as usual with their filming and they all headed back to the house to shower and have dinner. Keeping things easy they ordered food to be delivered and were relaxing. 

Mark was finishing up a phone call that Bob was helping him sort out. Wade was already in bed having passed out after their long day. Tyler was making another bowl of food in the kitchen while Ethan was cuddled up to Sean on the couch. Both omega’s were cozied up in their blankets resting their shoulders against each other while listening to a youtube video. 

“It’s only been three days, how do you know?” Sean tilted his head over towards Ethan’s but he was still watching the tv. 

Gently Ethan moved his head to tap against Sean’s resting their heads together, “technically two days… and I don’t know. I just know. I feel warm in my stomach and… happy.” 

“Hm… that’s good I guess… are you guys ready?” Sean found he rather liked being around another omega. Jack never really knew someone else like him that knew what he was too. Over the last couple days they’d grown closer, Ethan was super touchy feely anyway but now knowing Sean was just like him he was even more cuddly. Hugging Sean and leaning against him randomly throughout the day. Sean at first was tense but started to warm up to Ethan’s cuddling and if he was honest with himself he enjoyed it. Omega’s were very affectionate and now Sean could really experience it instead of hide.

“Is anyone ever ready?” Ethan turned his head a little to look at Sean even if his eyes couldn’t focus on him with them being so close. 

Tyler came over to sit in the chair next to the couch where they were cuddling and ate the cereal he found. 

Sean chuckled softly through his nose, “I would imagine some plan it out but… no I guess being ready isn’t always a thing.” He turned his head to try to look at Ethan but shrugged and looked over at Tyler. It was nice their alphas didn’t even care they cuddled. It was kind of odd for Sean. He’d always heard of alpha’s getting territorial and snippy if their omega was touched by anyone else. Maybe because Ethan had been part of their little pack for so long and Sean too. It just didn’t occur to them to be bothered. 

In fact Tyler only smiled over at them looking rather content himself watching his pregnant omega curl up with Sean.

Ethan smiled and closed his eyes, “I’m tired…” He yawned widely then shifted closer to Sean.

Chuckling softly Sean closed his eyes cuddling to Ethan, “then sleep… I’m tired too. I think we’re all wrecked…” 

Tyler didn’t say anything; he just ate quietly and watched the tv while Ethan and Sean fell asleep on the couch. It wasn’t long before Mark and Bob came back out to see the adorable sight. Ethan was sleeping on Jack’s shoulder whose head was resting against the top of his, “I’ll take mine if you take yours.”

Mark smiled and nodded his head, “sure. I got ‘em.” He came over to take Jack and with Tyler taking Ethan they both picked up their omega’s. Carrying his little potato up stairs Mark gently slipped him onto the bed but that was when he woke. Yawning he rubbed his cute little blue eyes. Leaning in Mark kissed his forehead then climbed onto the bed himself to cover them both up.

“Mark?” Sean blinked sleepily at him.

“You guessed it,” Mark chuckled and pulled him down to cuddle to his chest. 

Sean shifted close resting his head on his shoulder barely registering what he was doing until he noticed where he was. Cuddling with Ethan the last few days got him more used to being touched. Maybe it was a set up all along. Sleeping next to Mark they were usually too tired to really talk about anything and just went straight to sleep. The other morning they woke up really close to each other but not cuddling. Nothing like what they were doing now. Sean’s hand gently touched over his chest feeling his strong muscles flexing under his hand. Blue eyes blinked into more awareness until they trailed up to look into a pretty pair of brown ones, “...hi…”

“Hi,” Mark smiled then leaned in kissing his forehead affectionately. The sweet gesture warmed Sean’s heart. “Sean?”

“Hm?” it wasn’t often Mark called him by his real name so he must be wanting to talk to him about something. 

“How do you like it here?” Mark almost stumbled over his words. Sean’s face went a little more serious. He knew what he was getting at already and he’d barely begun.

“I don’t know…” Sean trailed off dropping his gaze.

Mark sighed softly looking back up at the ceiling, “I just... “ Sighing heavily he rubbed his hand over Sean’s back. “I want to stay with you. I want you to stay here with me. Be with me… let me court you and take care of you.”

Sean went to open his mouth but Mark cut him off, “not control or anything. Of course travel to Ireland but… it makes more sense for you to move here. All our YouTube stuff is here but I’ll never ask you to never go back. Maybe we can live over there a portion of the year and come back here. Chicka will probably travel fine. Just… I want to talk about it.”

Sean was quiet for a long moment then looked at a string on his shirt. His fingers came up to start playing with it, “I gotta say… I’m surprised a little that you’d consider living part of the year in Ireland. It’s only nice part of the year anyway. The other part it’s rainin’.” He chuckled softly which made Mark chuckle that deep rumble through his chest. “I can’t deny there’s something here. Our friends aren’t wrong.”

“Hm,” Mark agreed then turned his head to look down at the Irish bundle against his shoulder. “I’m really glad to have you fully in my life again Sean… I’m not going to let you go again.” Sliding his hand down Sean’s arm he hooked their fingers together and brought them up to his lips kissing his alpha ring. 

Sean blushed but a part of him flared at that, mainly his cheeks and his heart. Something inside him was calling out for Mark to do just that. Looking up at him those blue eyes blazing, “then don’t.” 

Mark’s face turned serious. Leaning down his hand slid into his soft brown hair bringing their lips together. Their eyes slid closed as both of them slowly kissed but there was so much feeling behind it. Sliding their lips together they slowly parted to look at each other. Mark smiled at him gently running his fingers over his cheek. Sean smiled back resting against his shoulder and closing his eyes, “mmm…” 

“What kind of cake do you want tomorrow, birthday boy?” Mark gently kissed the top of his head inhaling the scent of his hair.

“Cake flavor,” Sean said offhandedly.

Mark snorted then let out a long low rumble of a laugh at what he’d said. Oh this omega was going to be the death of him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller Irishman it wasn't long before they were both asleep. 

The next day during filming, since Sean never answered his question he asked one of the other crew members to pick up a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Of course he knew Sean loved pizza and made sure to order one with pepperoni on it. Their morning was rushed to get here having slept in a little more than they should have. Mark was able to walk Chicka then quickly rush everyone out the door to go to filming. 

Sean was working with Wade on a scene so he was nice and distracted for cake time. 

"No Wade, no you…" sighing Sean went over his lines again not picking up this was all a distraction. Wade knew his lines were he was just being a good bro and distracting the omega. 

After the fifth repeat Sean was starting to get suspicious but then Mark came from behind with a couple people singing happy birthday, “happy birthday to you!”

Covering his face with his hand Sean let out a laugh then rubbed his hand down his face looking at Mark. Such a goober.

Mark was grinning from ear to ear excitedly, he'd tricked Sean and surprised him from the looks of it, "make a wish."

As they sang Mark struggled to light the candle with the amount of wind or that day. The gusts were about to take out the candle so he leaned over to quickly blow it out making everyone in earshot cheer. Sean smiled at Mark then pulled him down for a hug wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "thank you."

Mark blushed a little but smiled and hugged him back, "of course… happy birthday. " Leaning down at this angle he was able to sneak a nuzzle into his hair for a moment before pulling back. 

Ethan and Tyler shared a knowing look about their two friends but didn’t say anything. All their friends and everyone filming with them either freaked out when they saw Mark’s ring on him or they noticed their chemistry. Everyone was thrilled for them in their own way. Some were jealous but for the most part things were going fine.  
That evening after all the filming was over, they all had dinner and retired to their rooms, Mark was sitting up in bed waiting for Jack to join him. They’d gotten used to sharing a bed and took to chatting sometimes in the evening before they would fall asleep. 

Coming out of the bathroom Jack was in his cloak sweats and a gaming t-shirt. Mark that night was wearing a t-shirt and boxer briefs getting more comfortable the more they slept together. Climbing onto the bed next to him Jack flopped down making Mark smile and lower his phone, “tired?”

“Mn... “ Jack groaned peaking his head out from the pillows to look at him. "The next time ya plan a series in staying home."

"About that," Mark turned onto his side resting his elbow on the pillows and his head on his hand. "I wanted to talk to you about… actually being with me."

"Oh um… right we didn’t finish that talk," Jack sat up folding his legs and looked down at the half Asian youtuber. 

"Sorry I've just been thinking about it," Mark watched those pretty blue eyes watching him a little worried. “I’m not going to force you but I want to ask you to stay. I want to do this with you.” Blue eyes went wider. “I want to be with you.”

A soft hand covered Mark’s mouth from a blushing omega. This conversation was finally happening. They’d been mostly avoiding it because Jack felt they needed to focus on Mark’s filming but Mark seemed to want to do this now. 

“Doph youn nmot?” Mark mumbled against his hand wondering if he was reading too much into this. 

Jack took a shaky breath trying to look back into those chocolate eyes again but it was so hard to. Biting his bottom lip he looked away again. Under his hand he felt the smile on Mark’s lips. 

Reaching up the raven took Jack’s hand into his and gently kissed the back of it, “I want this… you living with me, eating together, spending time together and even working together outside of the show. I want to court you properly.” 

Jack looked over his face with a soft smile, “it has been nice.” He blushed a little from the sweet kiss. “I… was a little upset at the thought of going home like you know…”

Mark grinned widely pushing himself to sit up looking at Jack, “does that mean?” Oh that face was like a kid that you just showed a puppy to.

Jack smiled back feeling his cheeks heating up, “Yes.” 

“YES! That means you’ll be mine?” Mark looped his fingers around Jack’s to play with his ring on his finger. 

Jack smiled a little wider, “Yes.” 

Jumping onto the omega Mark kissed him passionately pressing him down onto the bed making Jack giggle but those giggles faded as he kissed back. It looked like he was going to stay, at least for now as they sorted all of this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time is Travel time for the boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to ideas to add to the story. There is a set story in mind but if they apply or will fit in, I'd love to hear them. :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
